Turning the Tuners
by TRikiD
Summary: If you thought the Tuner Cars couldn't be redeemed after what they did to Lightning, then think again! Slowly but surely, each of the Tuners learn how to be a good citizen; though, it won't be easy, they'll find a way to absolve themselves.
1. Chapter 1 - New Cell Mate

Turning the Tuners

Chapter 1 - New Cell Mate

Radiator Springs had been pretty fun, especially after Lightning McQueen brought back Radiator Springs to its glory days again, and since then, it was like every car who came to town was happy to be there. The vibes just felt good, and everyone enjoyed themselves…well, ALMOST everyone. Remember the Tuner Cars? Yeah, they still had to waste their Sundays on pulling Bessie for community service, and because of that, the Sheriff made sure they never left town until they could pay off their fine for speeding.

And wouldn't ya know it, it was a hot and sunny Sunday, and while the rest of Radiator Springs was enjoying themselves, the Tuner Cars were busy pulling the miserable Machinzilla.

"Man, can you believe this? We're pulling a stupid tar layer; I wasn't built for this," Boost growled in frustration.

"You think you got it bad? What about me?" Wingo cut in angrily, "if so much as ONE drop of tar gets on my paint, I'm gonna-!"

But just when Wingo was about to say it, he jinxed it when a bubble who backed up a pipe couldn't hold anymore, and it was big enough to splatter on all four gang members when it burst. The Tuner Cars just sat there for a moment, glaring at nothing in particular as hot tar slid off them and stuck to their paint.

…

"Got anymore jinxes, Wingo?" Snot Rod asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Do you wanna keep your tongue?" Wingo asked with sarcastic enthusiasm, and Snot Rod hushed himself at that.

But suddenly, the sound of tires screeching and the Sheriff's sirens wailing echoed through the town, making the Tuners wonder if the chase would end up near them since the roads they have to pave over are always closed off. And soon enough, the source of the chase was seen spinning out around a corner and into the Tuners' view.

It was a female Ford Mustang with very slim and sexy body work, and the sunlight glistened against her bright yellow paint, but it soon became apparent that she was the one the Sheriff was chasing when the fear in her silver eyes became quite obvious.

And the Ford Mustang became even more fearful when she struggled to turn, only to do a whole donut before she stopped, and she stomped a front wheel in frustration and immediately sped towards the Tuner Cars.

"Consarnit, get back here, ya speed demon!" the Sheriff called angrily once he finally rounded the corner while huffing heavily since he was old and couldn't keep up as much.

"Ya gotta catch me, old man!" the yellow Mustang mocked as she sped passed the four gang members, quickly catching their attention at how fast she was. And she soon escaped around another corner, making the Sheriff growl as he went after her again.

"Just wait 'till me neice gets here, missy! There'll be no use in runnin' away then!" the Sheriff's voice and sirens echoed off the buildings around them when he soon disappeared around the same corner.

And the whole time, the Tuners could only stand there in shock at how fast that that Ford Mustang was going; they couldn't spot a single added tube for exhausting nitrous, even though they could clearly hear her engine revving loud enough to sound like she might have been.

"Y'know, I actually hope that that old cop catches that Mustang," Boost pointed out with a smirk.

"Why?" DJ questioned.

"Do ya like her?" Snot Rod asked while puckering his lips and batting his eyes.

"No, you ding-dong! Even though I do agree that this one-horse town lacks some good women, I think we could use a speed demon like her. Besides, who wouldn't want a bad-ass Ford Mustang like THAT in their group?" Boost explained, and the other three gang members slowly started to agree with him.

* * *

Later that night, once the Tuners pulled Bessie off road and the Sheriff reattached their parking boots, he followed close behind the four of them as they all pathetically and slowly hopped towards the jail yard at the edge of town. But little did the gang know that they would be joined by a surprise guest tonight.

"You're gonna want to make room in there, boys," the Sheriff began with a smirk.

"What are you talkin' about, old patrolman?" Wingo sneered.

"Ooh, look Boost! You're wish came true!" Snot Rod suddenly cheered sarcastically while pointing his free front wheel into the jail, and lo and behold, standing in there with a parking boot on one of her front wheels while glaring up at them was the exact same yellow Ford Mustang the Sheriff was pursuing earlier that day.

And that's when the Tuners realized what the Sheriff meant about making room because they now knew it would definitely be cramped with a fifth car inside.

"Actually, how about I get the chains, and you can sleep out here, lil' lady? I don't trust you around these boys," the Sheriff asked with concern.

"Well, I don't know whether to be offended or thankful…but I'll gladly take that offer," the Mustang gasped, but then she started hopping out of the yard, making room for the Tuners. And the Sheriff soon left, only to quickly return with his little forklift friend Guido, as he held the chains in his appendages.

And soon enough, Guido chained the Mustang's parking boot to the gate after the Sheriff closed it, and she tugged at it a few times to see if she was actually grounded, and it never budged.

"You five get some sleep, ya hear? You'll all be gettin' back to community service, and you…well, we'll see in the mornin'," the Sheriff explained firmly as he pointed at the boys first, and he pointed at the Mustang last. With that, he and Guido drove off to call it a night.

But it was awkwardly silent between the boys and the Mustang for a moment, as she kept glancing between her parking boot at the Tuners, and she soon noticed how they were staring at her.

"What?"

The Tuners looked at each other and then back at the yellow Mustang in wonder.

"Ever used nitrous before?" Boost soon asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't. What's it to you?" the Ford Mustang hissed, but then she finally noticed the large splats of mostly dried tar atop the gang members heads, making her stifle a laugh. At first, the Tuners didn't know what she was laughing at, but then they followed her gaze and remembered they forgot to wash the tar off.

"Is that fecal matter on your heads?" the Mustang chuckled.

"No, it's not, lady! It's tar!" Wingo snapped.

"Alright, alright, whatever…they call me 'Queen', by the way," Queen finally admitted with a smile, "and I take it you guys are some convoy looking for trouble?"

"Hey, the only business you gotta know about us are our names," DJ pointed out angrily.

"Really? Well, then let me guess…Boost, Wingo, DJ and…Snot Rod?" Queen asked with a smirk as she guessed their names just by reading their front license plates.

The boys went wide eyed for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm startin' ta think that puttin' our names on our plates wasn't such a good idea, after all," Wingo whispered, and DJ and Snot Rod slowly nodded in agreement, but Boost wasn't amussed.

"Listen here, Princess-."

"Queen," the Mustang corrected.

"Whatever! We don't like back-sassin' cars like you," Boost growled and quickly hopped up to the fence.

"But didn't you say you wanted her in the gang, lover boy?" DJ chuckled darkly, making Wingo and Snot Rod laugh with him. But Boost only stood there and stared at Queen through the fence with an embarrassed expression.

"Aww, you wanted me on your adorable little team? How cute. Maybe I'll consider it when I get outta community service," Queen chuckled while batting her eyes, almost making Boost overheat with even more anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, you'd better take that back, or else I'm gonna set'cha straight when I get outta here," Boost hissed while trying to hide his humiliation.

"Good luck," Queen laughed darkly, "even if ya do get out, you're still wearing a parking boot."

"Yeah…but I'm not the one chained to a fence," Boost protested firmly and grinned evilly, and Queen's eyes went wide and her smile went away when she realized the leader of the Tuners was right.

"So, are you gonna play nice with your cell mates—Princess?" Boost mocked, but Queen only glared back.

"If you mean by 'play', I hope you mean 'try not to kill you'; I got booted, chained up and signed up for community service JUST for speeding, so I'd hate to see what happens ta me for murdering someone. And consider yourself lucky there's a fence between us right now," Queen explained dryly.

"Why?" Boost asked angrily.

"Because things would already be PRETTY messy if there weren't."

"You think I'd lose to a little girl?"

"Damn, Boost! You ain't gonna stoop THAT low, are ya?" Wingo suddenly asked with shock.

"Yeah, man, we don't fight girls," DJ added, "it's just not right, even for us."

Boost was hit with realization as he hopped a couple inches away from the fence, feeling kind of low for threatening a woman like that.

"Alright, listen…we don't need ta be friends…but let's try not ta become enemies, alright?" Boost asked as his eyes darted between the ground and Queen.

And Queen could only smile while cocking an eyebrow at Boost's sudden change of heart, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I like you already."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter!**

 **But with the negatives aside, I've got some explaining to do! Now, this story takes place right at the end of the first Cars movie, where, if you've watched the extra scenes in the end credits, the Tuner Cars get caught and locked up by the Sheriff and has to do community service to pay for their crimes.**

 **But let me know what you guys think, what you guys request, etc.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Deputy Angel

Chapter 2 - Deputy Angel

Honestly, the last thing the Sheriff wanted was to wake up to a bunch of babies to watch against his will, but being a car of the law, he really had no choice. And lucky for the Sheriff, he, like the rest of the town, had long gotten used to the musical cringe of an alarm clock, courtesy of Sarge and Fillmore.

The old officer yawned and blinked his droopy eyes open, as he drove slowly out of his office and stretch his wheels a bit.

"HERE PIGGY, PIGGY, PIGGYYYY!" a familiar voice mocked, and the Sheriff just growled and rolled his eyes that voice could only have come from one of the Tuners. So, with fiery anger, the Sheriff slowly sped up to the Impound Lot, where he expected to see the five accused cars laughing.

"Alright, which one a' you kids rudely insulted me?" the Sheriff huffed, as the Tuners snickering away, but Queen was just sitting there with a blank and almost annoyed expression.

"I trust you more than those four, miss, so can ya please tell me who said that?" the Sheriff whispered to Queen.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Queen whispered to the sheriff with smirk, and then pointed a tire, "it was Boost!"

Boost immediately froze and stopped laughing when he heard his name, and his unsuspecting blue-violet eyes stared directly into the Sheriff's angry blue ones.

"Thank you, that's all I needed ta know. You, boy, are gonna spend an extra two hours in the Impound for that mouth a' yours, ya hear?" the Sheriff explained firmly as he unlocked Queen from her chains, and then he opened the gate and took off the other three Tuner gang members' parking boots one by one.

And this left Boost with even more shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me! This ain't fair!" Boost growled as he stomped his front wheel that wasn't weighed down with a parking boot.

"Life ain't fair," the Sheriff grumbled, but then he drove in front of the other Tuner Cars before they could exit the lot, "now listen, all of you, it's been tough for an old cop like me to keep things safe in this town on my own, so I've recruited a deputy. My advice to you five: you better behave yourselves when the new recruit arrives."

With that, the Sheriff left after closing the gate to keep Boost locked up, but he glared deeply into each of the five cars' eyes to make his point as he backed away slowly.

…

"Well, boys, it seems your 'leader' has gum-smacked his way behind bars—alone," Queen mocked as she grinned evilly at the said leader of the Tuners, and he could only glare back at her through the fence.

"Yeah, Boost, lookin' good," DJ chuckled, and Wingo and Snot Rod laughed along with him.

"Have fun, man!" Snot Rod added.

"Yeah, we need a car wash! See ya!" Wingo shouted, referring to the mostly dried out tar on their cabs, just before he and the other two sped off together, kicking up some dust.

"Hey! Don't you DARE leave this town without me!" Boost called angrily, and he coughed a couple of times as the dust cleared. But once the air was clean again, he noticed that Queen was slowly driving away.

"And where are YOU goin'?!"

"Me? Oh, I'm just going to try and make it easy for myself by being a good citizen and get on Sheriff's good side. Smart, huh 'Booster Seat'?" Queen asked as she turned and sneered.

"It's Boost," Boost hissed.

"Eh, keep your fender up, Booster; I'm sure that as soon as Sheriff's new deputy gets here, you'll have plenty more time to spend with your gang—because I'll be too busy obeying the law while you four will be busy being arrested and locked up continuously."

"Obeying the law, huh? That's not what it looked like yesterday. Tell me, Princess, why were you speeding?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the only thing you need to know about me is my name."

Boost continued to scowl at the cruel irony just thrown at him.

"Whatever. Now, will you just leave me alone? You're bright paint is crampin' my style," the Tuner Cars leader grumbled as he turned around so he wouldn't have to face the annoying yellow Ford Mustang.

"Whatever you say, fecal face," Queen scoffed before turning and leaving.

* * *

Wingo was the last one to the car wash, so he had to wait for what seemed an eternity as DJ and then Snot Rod spent cleaning themselves, and he was getting more and more impatient with his "buddies" by the minute.

"I swear ta God, if they don't hurry their asses up…" the neon green car growled to himself while gritting his teeth, as he started to smell from the tar on his head.

"The nerve of some people, huh?" came a feminine voice.

"Tell me about it," Wingo sighed as he turned to find the owner of the voice, and what he saw surprised him, as he came face-to-face with a slim female Lamborghini with pitch black paint and dark brown eyes.

"Well, and just when I thought this town could NEVER be worthy of a fine pair a' headlights. What's a beautiful thing like you doin' in a dump like this?" Wingo asked with a flirtatious grin.

"What's a city boy like you doing way out here in the country?" the female protested.

"Fair point."

"And…what's that on your head?"

"Hey, don't get any ideas! I…spilled some tar yesterday."

"Oh, really? How'd you do that?"

"Look, it's a long story, and I ain't got time," Wingo sneered while turning away.

"But just a second ago, you seemed like you wanted to make all the time in the world just for me," the Lamborghini pointed out in a cute purr, driving closely up to Wingo's side, which he was totally ok with.

"Oh, so you DID catch my drift earlier, huh? Well then, whaddya say you and I go take a shower together? I promise ta clean you after you clean me," Wingo growled lustfully.

"I'm sure any normal girl would gladly take that offer—but I'm not that kind of girl. I don't even know you," she replied softly, but then her tone and expression turned cold, as she angrily left the male gashi car.

But even after being rejected, Wingo still chuckled and checked out her bumper until the rounded a corner and disappeared from sight, making a self-note to win this one. She's a keeper, he can tell.

"Hey, Wingo! Better get in before someone else takes it!" Snot Rod suddenly called from the exit of the car wash, as he just got out all nice and clean while DJ was waiting near the exit. And while he had the chance, Wingo quickly started the wash and drove in before it was taken.

And when the jets began to shower him with warm water, the Lamborghini suddenly came back into his thoughts again…just thinking about her made him wish she was there with him right now.

* * *

Queen was enjoying a nice drive through Radiator Springs since she didn't really a chance to see it all yesterday while she was being chased down by the authorities.

And she had to admit, it was pretty hot out…then again, it was summer and it was out in the desert, so it shouldn't be that surprising. But any other way, Queen was soon pretty thirsty, and she did a double-take when she saw what looked like a café down the street, even making her stomach growl since she hasn't had breakfast yet. So, she rolled her eyes and figured she should check it out and definitely buy something.

"Flo's V-8 Café," Queen quietly read the café's sign aloud to herself, and when she looked back down, she found that the lot was still empty, and she figured it was probably because it was still pretty early.

"Hi, welcome to Flo's V-8 Café! I'm Mia!" one of the identical female red Mazda Miata cars greeted Queen optimistically, as she and her twin sister sped out of the café.

"And I'm Tia!" the other twin informed with a smile.

"Can we get you anything, Miss?" the sisters asked in unison.

"U-uh…" was all Queen could say, as she was surprised at their energy, considering how early in the morning it was, but she didn't want to bother having to delve into their personal lives, "yeah, um…I'd like a medium coffee with extra whip, please?"

"Ok!" Mia confirmed after writing her order down, and then speeding back into the café.

"Your drink will be right with you, Ma'am!" Tia added cheerfully, and then she turned and started to drive around the lot to take orders from the other cars that were starting to show up for breakfast.

"Hey," a much calmer feminine voice piped up, and Queen turned to find the same black Lamborghini that met Wingo earlier, "you're Queenie Annabelle, right?"

"Who wants ta know?" Queen asked while squinting her eyes suspiciously at the female Lamborghini.

"The new deputy of Radiator Springs," the Lamborghini replied flatly, and a panel suddenly opened on top of her cab for a red and blue light bar to suddenly rise up into view.

"You Lamborghinis get all the cool tech—and it's 'Queen' not 'Queenie'," Queen scoffed, ignoring that she was still talking to an authority.

"Even though that sounds kinda racist, I'll take that as a compliment—I'm Angel Rodriguez," the deputy greeted with a smirk, "and I'm gonna warn you now while you still have a good reputation with my uncle and I: follow the rules, alright? They're there for a reason."

"I'll try ta keep that in mind, copper," Queen chuckled, but then Mia suddenly came back with her coffee, and she thanked the red car while paying for her drink and giving her a tip.

"Wait a minute! How is it that you were caught speeding just yesterday, but you still have money? You don't seem like the type that would still have money," Angel pointed out with confusion.

"Well, I'm a saver, not a spender," Queen informed while taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Then what were doing speeding all the way out on Route 66?" Queen immediately swallowed loudly at Angel's question, and she didn't even look at the deputy.

…

"I was running away, ok?"

"From what?"

"Is that really important now? It's not my problem anymore, and it sure as hell hasn't followed me all the way out here, so quit askin'."

"Well, ok then, Snappy, don't get your axles in a knot." With that, Deputy Angel left the yellow Ford Mustang alone, and drove to the other side of the café to find the twins and finally order.

But after she left, Queen couldn't help but smirk at her. _This town's only gonna get more interesting…_ she thought with a smirk and shook her head.

* * *

 **You have NO idea, Queen.**

 **Well, now we know a little bit more about some of our characters, right? Queen's full name is Queenie Annabelle, and the new Lamborghini is actually Sheriff's nephew AND the new deputy...who Wingo seems to have taken quite the liking to. What do you guys think will happen next?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Little Wager

Chapter 3 - A Little Wager

After breakfast, Queen reluctantly convinced herself to buy another medium coffee, but this time with no whip cream. And after paying for it, she drove all the way back to the Impound Lot with the hot drink, and as she expected, Tuner Cars gang leader and tar-covered Boost was still locked up all by his lonesome.

"Hey, Booster Seat! Thirsty?!" Queen jokingly called, and the dark purple gang leader turned and scowled when he knew who it was, but his eyes went wide when she dropped the drink up against the fence, and she stuck the straw through it far enough for Boost to reach it.

But he only squinted his eyes at the drink and at the Ford Mustang in disbelief. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Eh, I realized we got off on the wrong tire, and it's like you said: We shouldn't be enemies," Queen replied with a smirk, but her expression suddenly turned stern, "and you better drink it, buddy boy, 'cause I bought it with my own money."

"Why do I have a hard time believing you?" Boost scoffed while pathetically hopping closer to the fence, and he grabbed the straw with his lips and took a long sip of the coffee. And when he finally let go for a breath, he exhaled in relief at how tasty it was.

But when he realized he accidentally exhaled and smiled, and he saw the smirk on Queen's face, he instantly went back to glaring daggers at her.

"Great, now I can expect ta be dead by tomorrow morning," the gang leader grumbled while slowly hopping to look away from Queen.

"You're such an ass," Queen scoffed and turned to leave, but she didn't take the drink back, and she suddenly stopped, "and just a little heads-up, the new deputy's here."

With that, the Ford Mustang silently left the Impound Lot.

"What do you care, bitch?" Boost grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that, you bastard!" Queen suddenly called from down the road, taking Boost by complete surprise as to how she actually heard him from that distance.

But not even five minutes after she left that Wingo suddenly stopped by, and Boost couldn't help but notice the huge cocky grin on his face.

"What's got you all happy?" Boost asked dryly.

"You seen the new girl, dude? Check this out, she's a Lamborghini," Wingo replied with excitement.

"Really?" Boost questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, man!"

"What's a car like that doin' in a place like this?"

"Who cares? All I know is that she's the sexiest thing I've ever seen, and I'll bet I can totally make her mine before the month's over."

"Bet you can't."

"You wanna turn this into an actual bet?"

"No, I just wanna make my own opinion known. C'mon, don't be a child, Wingo."

"If I'M the child, then why don't YOU mind your own damn business?" Wingo suddenly snapped.

"Because you just told me everything without my permission," Boost simply replied, making neon green car scowl at him, and he suddenly noticed the coffee by the fence.

"I'm takin' this with me," Wingo growled while snatching the coffee away and started sipping while continuing to glare at his leader.

"Whatever," Boost sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You aren't stealing that, are you?" came a familiar voice, and Wingo's eyes averted to Angel quicker than Boost's, but Angel's light bar wasn't visible at the moment.

"Well, hello, sugar lips. Come back for a ride on The Wings of Love? You'd like it," Wingo purred lustfully, but when he tried to approach her, she simply pushed him away with a tire.

"No. And I advise you watch your tone, Mister. I am a lady, after all, and I'm not that easy to persuade," Angel stated firmly.

"What are you? My mother?" Wingo scoffed jokingly before taking another sip of the coffee.

"No, I'm the second worst—I'm the new deputy." With that, the panel on Angel's cab opened once more, and the light bar rose up and started flashing bright red and blue, but there were no sirens.

And when he finally realized who he was actually talking too, Wingo did a spit-take and stared wide-eyed at the female Lamborghini; Boost even snickered from the tension in the air, only imagining how bad this must look for his neon green gang member.

"Now, I can let you off with a warning if you apologize, but next time, I'm reporting you to my uncle. We clear on that?" Angel explained firmly, and poor Wingo could only continue to stare at her in silent shock.

"Damn…" Wingo began meekly, but then his gaping mouth curled up into a smirk, "a woman of the law—now THAT'S sexy!"

Despite his best efforts, Angel was NOT impressed by Wingo's flirting. So, before he knew it, Wingo heard a loud CLANK before he looked down to find a parking boot locked on his front left wheel, much to his surprise.

"What the-?" was all Wingo could say.

"Get in the Impound Lot before I get Sheriff down here," Angel growled.

"You're bluffing," Wingo protested in disbelief, but he was soon proved wrong when he heard the static of Angel's radio, and he heard Sheriff's voice on the other end.

Immediately, Wingo looked at her in amazement while slowly hopping backwards into the Impound Lot after she unlocked the gate. And once he was inside, she then turned her radio off, knowing she made her point.

"You," Angel began while suddenly pointing a tire at Boost, "get out here, your extra two hours are up."

Boost didn't question her as he slowly hopped forward, allowing her to unlock the parking boot on his front right wheel. And the second he was free, he took off down the road.

And when Wingo was now left alone in the Impound Lot, Angel soon closed the gate back and locked it, but Wingo wasn't happy when she turned to leave.

"Hey, are you seriously locking me up for flirting with you?!" Wingo snapped, making the Lamborghini suddenly stop and slowly turn back around to glare into his eyes.

"You know who I am?" was all she asked, and Wingo only shook his head, "I'm Angel Rodriguez. And right now, I'm the deputy, which means you listen to me! And if you're pissed about being locked up now, then you should be happy I didn't just hook you up to Bessie!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Wingo's fluids ran cold for a millisecond at the sound of Angel's stone cold voice, and as his brown eyes stared back into hers, he finally started to realize how difficult she was.

But without another word, the deputy finally turned and left, leaving Wingo to think about his plans to win her over. It may seem unlikely, but for Wingo, it was NEVER gonna be impossible.

* * *

Queen somehow found herself window shopping in Radiator Springs' Curios Shop, as she skimmed over shelves of souvenirs like snow globes and bumper stickers.

"Well, hello, Sir! Lookin' ta buy a bumper sticker?" came a frail voice, as none other than the shop owner, Lizzie, entered the shop, and the old Ford Model T two-door sedan jiggled her way over to Queen on her old tires.

"Uh, actually-," was all Queen could get out before the old car interrupted.

"Ooh, this is a nice selection over here! Great fer attractin' the men!"

"But…you just said I was a man."

"What did I say?"

"That I was male."

…

"You must be mistaken! Here, every new customer gets a free bumper sticker!" With that, Queen suddenly felt the awkward feeling of having something slapped against her bumper, as Lizzie had stuck a bumper sticker on her without warning.

"There, them boys will love it! I guarantee it! Now, get outta here and tell your friends about the shop eh? And be sure ta come back again soon!" Lizzie went on almost too quickly for Queen to comprehend, as she was pushing the said yellow Ford Mustang out of her shop.

But despite appearing to be a frail old thing, Lizzie pushed Queen harder than she had liked, and as she rolled down the ramp, she suddenly bumped into someone else.

And when Queen shook away the dizziness, she suddenly found herself fender-to-fender with an evilly-smirking Boost.

"Oh, hey, Booster Seat…finally got the feces washed off, I see," Queen innocently pointed out when she noticed that Boost was in fact clean again, with not a speck of tar left, but she wasn't going to admit out loud that she was a little nervous about the fact that Boost was no longer locked up.

"I already told you, it wasn't fecal matter," Boost hissed, but his grin soon returned, "but now that I'm not in some damn cage anymore, I thought I'd finally catch up with the other Tuners—you haven't seen 'em, have you?"

"Nope. Can't say that I have, so you've come to the wrong car to help you look," Queen simply replied as she tried to drive around Boost to leave, but he suddenly stopped her in her tracks by quickly backing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, if I recall correctly, you said that there actually WOULD be an old fashioned tussle between us if there were no fences, and I don't see any, do you?"

"B-but…but your friends said you don't fight girls."

"My friends aren't here right now," Boost pointed out in an intimidating growl, even making Queen gulp with fear, "so, since I can't find them, then I guess that just leaves you and me, Princess."

"Don't call me that," Queen growled, ignoring that she was still alone with Boost.

"If you want my respect, then you're gonna have ta beat me at a little wager," Boost informed with a smirk.

"What kind of wager?" Queen asked out of curiosity.

* * *

 **DUN-DUN-DUN! CLIFFHANGER!**

 **I don't really know if there'll be anymore cliffhangers after this, so if there are, then you better get used to 'em.**

 **But what do you guys think Boost's wager is? And what could it mean for poor Queen?! She's all alone with the car who hates her with all his heart!**

 **Guess we'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Some Help

Chapter 4 - Some Help

"You want to what?" Queen asked in disbelief, as she stared down the barren track of Willy's Butte.

"You heard me—I wanna race, just me and you. If you beat me, you'll earn my respect," Boost explained with a smirk.

"And what's in it for you if I lose?" Queen questioned with a squint.

"You'll have ta join the Tuners."

"What?!"

"AND you'll have to use nitrous."

"But I don't have a nitrous oxide engine!"

"Then you'll just have ta get one installed when ya lose, Queenie," Boost informed with a sneer.

"Well, it's not 'Princess', but I still don't like it," Queen muttered under her breath, wondering if Boost actually knew that that was her real first name, "ok, I'll race you, but the loser also has to buy drinks for the whole gang at Flo's."

"Deal."

"So, how's this gonna work?" Queen asked as she once again stared down the track, having to squint her eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

"One total lap around the track; first one to cross the finish line is the winner," Boost explained while turning himself straight towards the old rope weighed down by two tires on the sides that served as the starting line.

"Oh, really? 'Cause I thought the one who came in second would win," Queen chuckled sarcastically, and joined Boost at the starting line.

"Shut up," Boost hissed.

"YOU shut up! Hope you realize that this is a DIRT track, so don't make promises your mouth can't keep, Booster Seat."

"You also can't call me that anymore when I beat you."

"Whatever. And it's not a matter of 'when', it's a matter of 'if'. You don't look like you've raced on dirt a day in your life. But me? Oh, I've had my fair share of fun races on dirt tracks, so you better be prepared for the sight of my bumper for the whole race."

"Now who's bein' too cocky?" Boost asked in frustration, but Queen only responded with a sudden loud rev of her engine, and she flashed the gang leader a boastful smirk.

And Boost responded back with an even louder rev of his engine, as bright purple flames danced from his two tailpipes, and he scowled at the yellow Ford Mustang for a moment before focusing on the track ahead.

"You ready, Booster Seat?"

"Are you, Princess?"

"You bet your purple ass I am!"

"Well, ladies first!"

With that, the two suddenly sped down the track at the exact same time, and Boost instantly took the lead with the help of his nitrous oxide. But Queen didn't let him have the lead long when they came up to the first big turn with a rock wall, and she effortlessly drove up onto the wall, Boost was left in the dust when he was having turning on the dirt.

But he started to keep up with her at the next straight away, so Queen jumped right in front of him, and kept doing so every time he tried to pass her.

"Ya know, Princess, if ya like me so much, you don't gotta prove it to me by tryin' ta making me kiss your bumper!" Boost shouted mockingly, which took Queen by surprise like he wanted, allowing him to finally drive up to her right side.

"If you don't like the view that much, then don't stare, Johnny Bravo!" Queen hissed back while trying to back into the lead.

"Oh, I'M not the pervert, not when YOU'RE the one wearin' that obscene bumper sticker!" Boost shouted, and he grinned evilly when he saw Queen look back at him with fear in her rearview mirrors.

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean, I've seen a lot of suggestive bumper stickers before, but THIS one takes the cake! But there's still two problems with it; I don't have a horn, and I don't like you at all!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! What does it say?!"

"'Honk if you're horny'!" Queen immediately blushed while involuntarily slowing down out of embarrassment, cursing Lizzie's name under her breath for giving her such a bumper sticker.

And this gave Boost the chance to fully pass her, leaving her in the dust like she did on the first turn. But the Kyoku-Jitsu car once again wasn't able to stay in the lead for much longer when he was coming up to the second, last, and most difficult turn on the track.

It was nothing but dirt, which Boost already knew he couldn't drive very well on, especially not at high speeds, and there was no rock wall to catch him if he slipped off road too far.

Just the fear of suddenly swerving off the tracks and plummeting into what's most likely a pit of deadly cacti made Boost's engine stall for a few seconds, this time giving Queen the advantage as she ignored her bumper sticker and quickly caught up with the gang leader.

And when Boost started to swerve, the yellow Ford Mustang quickly turned sideways and flawlessly drifted on the huge turn, kicking up an even bigger cloud of dust than before, and a majority of the debris cloud hit Boost in the eyes and hood, causing him to temporarily lose his vision.

It all took a turn for the worse from there—quite literally. When Boost lost his vision, he focused on wiping his eyes with his windshield wipers, failing to remember to put on his breaks, as he quickly skidded out of control closer and closer to the edge of the track and down into a deep pit of cacti.

And by the time he could finally open his eyes again, he was already skidding down the steep slope into, and he screamed before colliding hood-first into a boulder amongst the prickly plants. The impact was so hard, that it not only dented and scratched his fender and hood rather badly, but it also knocked him out cold.

* * *

Boost suddenly woke up to the disturbing tug of something rusty pulling at his back axle, and his eyes snapped open as he watched the boulder and cacti slowly get farther and farther away, as the hook at the end of the tow cable was pulling him back up onto the track.

He finally felt the throbbing pain in his grille and engine, as he grunted in pain when he was finally pulled back up to safety, and he was surprised to see Queen there with an old and rusted tow truck, the same one who pulled him out.

"Thank you, uh…" Queen tried to thank the tow truck, but paused when she realized she didn't catch his name.

"Tow Mater, Ma'am," Mater happily informed as he detached his hook from Boost.

"Right. Thanks again, Mater. How much do you want for the tow?" Queen asked while pulling out her wallet.

"Oh, no, don't worry 'bout it!" Mater suddenly laughed, and then he leaned in and lowered his voice, "don't tell nobody dis, but every first tow's freebie."

"Aw, are you sure? I can still pay you full price."

"Yeah, I'm sure! It's mah policy, anyway. Ya'll have a nice evenin' now, ya hear? And if ya ever need another tow, jus' give ol' Tow Mater a holler!" With that, the buck-toothed tow truck drove off with a smile, and Queen smiled back.

But when Mater said "evening", Boost finally realized that he was right, as he stared out onto the horizon to find that the sun was already starting to set. He then turned towards Queen and looked at her with worry.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple hours, don't worry," Queen replied with a smirk.

"Well…what about the race?"

"Didn't finish it."

"What?! What do you mean 'you didn't finish it'?!"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. I simply didn't cross the finish line; therefore, I didn't finish it."

"But…why?!"

"'Cause you got hurt," Queen simply replied, but there was some sympathy in her tone, which took Boost by surprise, "and speaking of which, you better come with me. I know someone who could fix you up."

* * *

The neon purple and green lights of Ramone's House of Body Art shown brightly when the sky went from sunset orange to nighttime dark blue, and lucky for Boost and Queen, the lights were still on inside the building.

"Hello?! Are you still open?!" Queen called as she lead an exhausted Boost into the shop, and the brightly color painted hoods on display in the windows quickly caught their attention, as they were very exotic designs.

"Hey!" called a raspy voice, nearly causing Boost and Queen to nearly jumped at how loud it was, and they turned around to find a 1959 Chevrolet Impala Low-Rider painted grass green, and he was soon joined by a petite female Chevrolet Camaro with sky blue paint and bright purple eyes.

"Welcome ta Ramone's House of Body Art! How can Ramone help you?" Ramone continued on.

"Well-," Queen began, only to be cut off by Boost.

"Wait, so, who's Ramone?" Boost questioned with cocked brow.

"I am," Ramone replied with a smirk, only putting an even more dumbfounded look on Boost's face.

"Anyway, Boost here had an accident at Willie's Butte. You think you could fix him?" Queen quickly continued.

"Hey, if Ramone couldn't, he wouldn't be here."

"Do you always refer ta yourself in third person?" Boost asked grimly.

"No, I don't," Ramone simply replied with a chuckle.

"Now, if you would, please, get up on the lift, so we can see what's wrong," the Chevrolet Camaro politely instructed while pointing a tire at the hydraulic lift, and Boost slowly followed her and drove up onto the lift.

"Why don't I just make this easier and tell you what the problem is? It's my engine, it's killing me," Boost informed with a growl, as Ramone pressed a button to slowly lift Boost.

"Well, what'd ya do, man?" Ramone questioned when the lift stopped three feet up in the air, but Boost never replied when he was too embarrassed to tell him what happened.

"He crashed into a bunch of cacti," Queen finally explained.

"It was a boulder," Boost corrected as he blushed deeply red.

"Guau! That's even worse than Lightning McQueen's crashes out on Willie's Butte!" Ramone burst out in laughter.

"McQueen? As in the famous racer?" Queen asked with surprise.

"No way!" Boost protested in disbelief.

"Honest ta God, man. He lives in this very town, always comes out during breaks between races," Ramone explained defense, but then he drove out in front of Boost, "alright, Ramone's gonna need ya ta pop the hood, man."

"What?! No!" Boost exclaimed with shock.

"But how else are we going to fix you if he can't see the problem with your engine?" the Chevrolet Camaro questioned with worry.

"Yeah, Boost, quit bein' a baby, and just open your hood. It's not a damn prostate exam, fer cryin' out loud," Queen pointed out in annoyance.

"No, I ain't exposin' my engine to a couple a' girls! Now, get out!" Boost hissed while glaring down at the yellow Ford Mustang and sky blue Chevrolet Camaro, nearly falling off the lift in the process.

"You're such a wimp, man. You tellin' me some girl hasn't already seen your engine before?" Ramone asked with a smirk, and when Boost only responded by blushing once more and refused to look at him, it instantly gave it away, "you're one only guy, dude."

"Oh, how would you know anything, Michelangelo?!"

"Hey, Ramone doesn't paint pictures, he paints bodies, which is REAL art."

"Then why don't you go look in the mirror, and paint a dick on your face?!"

"Boost, what is wrong with you? He's just trying to help," Queen snapped.

"Yeah, some help!" Boost scoffed, "at this rate, he can just kiss my-OUCH!"

Before Boost knew it, he felt a pinching pain in his bumper, and he started feeling incredibly drowsy as he checked his rearview mirrors to find Ramone standing behind him with a syringe.

"W-what's…that?" Boost asked groggily.

"It's an anesthetic, which are just gonna put you ta sleep, man," Ramone calmly informed.

"What?!"

"We can't fix you if you won't sit still, so our only other safe option is to use this to put you to sleep long enough for is to fix you," the Chevrolet Camaro gently explained.

"And don't worry, by the time you wake up, you'll be good as new, dude!" Ramone added with a smile.

And soon enough, the affects of the anesthetic started kicking in, making the gang leader's eyes very heavy and his whole body start to go limp with weakness. The last thing he saw before his eyes shut against his will was Queen staring back at him with concern, as Ramone finally opened his hood.

* * *

 **You know what they say: If you're not gonna sit still, ya might as well get injected with anesthetics! That is what they say, right?**

 **...Right?**

 **Anyway, yes, the Chevrolet Camaro who's assisting Ramone is another OC, so remember her. We'll learn more about her later.**

 **Oh, if you guys are hoping for Doc to be in this story, well...I'm not exactly sure if he is going to by in here, so if he isn't, then I'm sorry all you Doc Hudson fans. I know what it's like to read a fanfic without your favorite characters featured in it.**

 **Also, credit goes to Disney Pixar Cars fanfic writer and artist Nevuela, who gave me the idea of the "Honk if you're Horny" bumper sticker. You can find his/her work on DeviantArt, and it's pretty cool, so you should really check out their stuff.**

 **Oh, and just one more thing before I go. I'm also sorry if it seems like I'm focusing too much on Boost and Queen. Don't worry, we'll be getting to the rest of the Tuners and other OCs very soon, so just be patient.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Painted Chaos

Chapter 5 - Painted Chaos

When Boost finally woke up, it was still dark, and a rather chilly breeze swept through the Impound Lot.

 _Great, we're back in this hellhole,_ Boost cursed in his head, and he especially wasn't happy when he realized he had a parking boot locked onto his front right tire.

"How do you feel?" a familiar voice whispered, and Boost slowly turned to find Queen once again chained to the closed fence of the Impound Lot on the other side, and he looked to his other side to find DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod all fast asleep with parking boots on their front tires too.

"What?" Boost whispered back.

"Your engine. How does it feel?" It wasn't until Queen pointed a free tire at his hood that he finally looked down and realized that all the dents and scratches from the crash were all gone, and the throbbing pain in his engine was no longer there either.

"I-it feels fine," Boost muttered, ashamed to say thank you, but it was as if Queen read his mind.

"You're welcome, by the way."

"Yeah, about that…why didn't you cross the finish? You could've just left me, ya know," Boost whispered with confusion.

"Yeah, I know I could've—but I was hoping it'd be worth helping you if you agree to a little deal of my own," Queen replied with a smirk.

"Really?" the gang leader asked in disbelief.

"Yup. I'll stop calling you 'Booster Seat' and I won't disrespect your gang anymore, just as long as you promise to stop disrespecting me and cease to call me 'Princess' or 'Queenie'. Do we have a deal?"

The Kyoku-Jitsu stared back at the Ford Mustang for a few moments, pondering if it would be worth his dignity to actually be nice to her…but then an idea popped into his head. Say if he was nice to her, that might not only get her to be friends with him, but maybe he could convince her to join the Tuners.

And with that final thought, Boost smirked.

"Ok, I think that's even. No more nicknames, and no more dicking around with each other—let's just be neutral," Boost finally admitted.

"Good, then I think this'll be the start of a beautiful acquaintanceship," Queen quietly declared with a grin, making Boost grin back.

No more words were said after that, as the two awkwardly sat there in silence for a very long time until sleep finally started to pull at their eyes.

* * *

"ALRIGHT, LADIES! UP AN' AT 'EM!"

All four of the Tuners and Queen nearly shrieked when Deputy Angel shouted at the top of her lungs to wake them up bright and early in the morning, and an old 1949 Mercury Police Cruiser was parked right beside her.

"That's mah girl," Sheriff chuckled with a smirk at the Lamborghini, as he helped unchain Queen from the fence.

"Learned from the best uncle ever," Angel boastfully thanked while opening the fence once Queen was detached from it, but then she glared back at the Tuners, "alrighty, girls, got on up and go start your day before I chain you up to Bessie!"

"But why?! It's not even Sunday!" Snot Rod whined, as Angel and Sheriff were removing everyone's parking boots.

"You're right—we just like to irritate you juvenile delinquents 'cause you deserve it," Angel stated with an evil smirk, which she held longer towards Wingo.

"And as funny as this is, I gotta go ta Flo's for a fill-up. You comin', Deputy?" Sheriff asked his niece with a smirk while turning down the road to head to the café.

"I'll be there shortly, Sheriff!" Angel called as she waved a tire in the air when he finally left.

"I'm starved too. Anyone else up for Flo's?" Boost asked with a yawn, and the other Tuners quickly agreed with him.

"Yeah, I could go for a little caffeine," Queen replied with a shrug, and Boost grinned back at her. But just when they all started to drive down the road…

"Hey, you!" Angel suddenly snapped, and they all turned back to find her pointing a tire at Wingo.

"Me?" the said Gashi Wingo asked with confusion, and even a little fear.

"Yes, you—you're comin' with me." Long and suggestive 'oohs' were heard from the others when Angel said this and continued to scowl at him.

"Someone's in trouble!" Snot Rod quietly sang, only Wingo still heard him and punched the orange Bragatron Roadburner's side really hard in return.

"Hey, don't make me put a parking boot back on you!" Angel snapped, but then she looked back at the others intently, "you can all go, it's just this one I need to deal with."

The others didn't argue, but they also didn't leave without audibly snickering at Wingo and his situation as they left. And when Wingo finally looked at her again, she was no longer glaring…but smirking?

"I'm not really in trouble, am I?" Wingo stated matter-of-factly.

"Only if you won't cooperate. C'mon, I've got a few patrols to make around town, and you're coming with me," Angel explained with a smirk, and she put away her light bar as she turned away slowly to begin her rounds.

"Wait, what? Why?" Wingo asked in annoyance, as he quickly caught up with the black Lamborghini.

"Because judging by the way you've been treating me lately, I'd say you need a MUCH closer eye kept on you than your friends."

"So, you ARE my mother now."

"In a metaphorical way, yes, which brings me to my first question. What's your story?"

"Huh?"

"Your story. How did you get here, how did you meat the others—and what's with the seizure warning?"

"Hey, it's not a seizure warning, it's art! MY art!"

"So, you're a body artist?"

"Ever since grade school. Teachers never liked my creations 'cause it 'didn't obey the school's paint' code—bunch a squares," Wingo began with a scoff, but then he smirked, "when I dropped outta high school, I started painting for others, but since it didn't get me in trouble anymore, I left and eventually met the guys. I've been happily makin' painted chaos with 'em ever since."

"So, you're just a natural born delinquent, huh?" Angel asked flatly.

"That's what my mom says," Wingo replied with a dark chuckle.

"Of course it is…ok, let me ask you something else. Why don't you respect me as a woman?"

"What do ya mean? I like all women."

"That's not what I meant, and you know that. I could be nice to you if you just be nice to me."

"But I thought you said you weren't that kind of girl."

"I'm not, but I'm also not quick to judge." Wingo was actually taken back by her kindness, as his eyes slightly widened at her, especially when she smiled at him. "So, do you think you can start over to become a better citizen on your own, Wingo, or do I have to I have to force you myself?"

As Angel suddenly stopped and turned towards him with an expectant smile, Wingo was at a loss for words. He stared back into her amber brown eyes with his dark brown ones, but only for a short time when he noticed he was staring too long.

"Ahem!" Wingo awkwardly cleared his throat, "what if I did? What's in it for me, or even you?"

"You have a better life, and I have one less delinquent to chase down," Angel simply replied as she turned back around and continued her patrol, "you can go now, by the way!"

Wingo opened his mouth to speak and wanted to drive after her, but no words came out and his wheels wouldn't let him move toward her. He just sat there in silence for a few moments, surprised by their conversation.

Sure, he wanted her to love him, that was still very true…but that might not be so easy to convince her the only way he knows when she's being compassionate to him.

 _Damn feelings…_ Wingo growled in his mind, and eventually gave up and headed for Flo's café to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **Alright, we're makin' some progress here. Wingo may just be getting somewhere with Angel, and the same seems to be going for Boost and Queen. And in the next chapter, I'm planning on introducing another OC, so get ready readers!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Eleanor Lark

Chapter 6 - Eleanor Lark

She was a flawless white Toyota Innova, with sparkling chartreuse green eyes, as she drove slowly into Radiator Springs by herself. She was visiting someone very close to her, but hasn't really seen in years.

And when the Toyota Innova saw Flo's V-8 Café, she smiled brightly and her eyes lit up, as she picked up the pace to get there. And when she drove into the lot, there were already a few cars gathered for breakfast, likely to try to beat the breakfast rush.

The four cars parked under the awning were all rather brightly colored; the only one-colored vehicle was a Ford Mustang with canary yellow paint, as the other three male cars had way more colors that her, almost as if they were neon.

But that's not who the Toyota Innova was looking for; she was hoping to find her objective inside the café, especially when she noticed that the sign in the window read "We're Open!"

"Hello?! Mum?! Mum, are you there?!" she called into the café with a strong English accent, but there was no one at the front counter.

"Eleanor?! Oh, there's my little songbird!" an aquamarine 1957 GM Motorama Show Car cheered as she backed out of the backroom, and she immediately turned and gave the Toyota Innova a big hug when she had enough room.

"Hello, Mum! It's so good to see you again!" Eleanor giggled as she hugged her mother back, "it's been so long, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been great, Honey, thank you! But I'll be honest, I missed you ta pieces!" Flo replied while giving her daughter one last squeeze before finally letting go.

"Likewise," Eleanor chuckled with a bright smile.

"Now, tell me, what're ya doin' all the way out here, Baby?" Flo questioned, and Eleanor's smile immediately dropped.

"Well, that's the bad thing about my visit," the white Toyota Innova began sadly and sheepishly, and she looked down at the floor in shame, "Sadie and I split up…"

"What? Why? What happened?"

"She said my singing wasn't good enough, that I was holding her back."

"Oh, what does that Mercedes know?! She's a damn fool!" Flo snapped with a scowl.

"Language, Mum!" Eleanor gasped.

"It's the truth, ain't it? And personally, it's HER loss for lettin' go of such a voice like yours, Honey," Flo reassured with a soft smile, "if she can't recognize your full potential, then your better off without her, anyway."

"Thanks, Mum…but what am I going to do now? That band was the only thing keeping me up on my wheels financial-wise, and I don't have a job," Eleanor pointed out with fear, but Flo wasn't phased at all.

"Well, then, just work here," she suggested with a smirk.

"What?"

"You're always welcome ta work here, Honey; you can even sing on karaoke nights. How's that sound?"

"I-I don't know, Mum…I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden, you're my baby." With that, Flo gave her daughter a comforting little kiss on her fender, making her blush.

"Mum, I'm not a baby anymore!" Eleanor protested with a giggle and scrunched up face, but she couldn't help but smile.

"You're ALWAYS my baby! Now, c'mon, I'll show ya how things work around the café," Flo chuckled while picking up a pen and notepad from the front desk and handed it to Eleanor, and she then lead her back out into the lot, where there were more cars gathered for breakfast, and there were twin red Miata cars racing back and forth the lot with some of the customers' orders.

"Ok, Honey, for now, just go around and take everyone's orders and then give 'em ta me. I'll take it from there," Flo explained calmly while referring a tire to the pen and notepad, and she then drove back into the café when Eleanor nodded in realization.

"Hey, waitress!" called an impatient voice, and Eleanor's eyes snapped to her right, where she saw the same brightly-colored cars from earlier still sitting there.

"We've been waitin' here all morning with empty tanks! Aren't 'cha gonna take our orders?!" called the angry Kyoku Jitsu, who called her the firs time. And realizing she was the only other available waitress, she quickly and awkwardly drove up to the four cars.

"S-sorry! U-uh…w-what would you like?" Eleanor stuttered while her eyes rapidly darted between the cars and the notepad, and she shakily raised the pen to prepare to write down their orders.

"I want a medium espresso with no whip," Boost replied, less grimness in his tone.

"Ditto! But gimme lots of whip cream, please," Queen informed with a smirk.

"Me three on that espresso with extra whip!" Snot Rod quickly called.

"Ok…and what about you, S-?" The second Eleanor finally got a chance to get a really good look at DJ, she immediately froze and her mouth and eyes went wide; it was no better for DJ. He could only stare at the white Toyota Innova with just as much silent shock.

"Devon?" Eleanor muttered.

"Eleanor?" DJ whimpered.

* * *

 **18 years earlier…**

It was Devon's first day of kindergarten, and he wasn't as brightly painted or heavily modified as a five year-old; no, he was just an average little Reko-Do Spinner with light blue paint, and he was getting rather nervous as he slowly drove into his classroom.

He didn't know any of the other young cars, and they didn't know him, and his parents couldn't come with him to school…so he had no idea how to make friends. But it suddenly got much worse when he didn't look where he was going, and he accidentally collided with another car, making them drop their lunch box and spill their sandwich and juice box.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry…oh, I'm such an idiot!" Devon sheepishly apologized, as the little white Toyota Innova before him pulled her lunch box from her cab, as the impact somehow caused it to fly up and land on top of her. But even though the contents of her lunchbox were now spilled, the sandwich was still bagged and the juice box was still intact, so she only smiled brightly and giggled at Devon.

"It's ok, no harm done," she reassured with a petite voice, "I'm Eleanor Lark. What's your name?"

"Oh…I-I'm Devon Montgomery Johnston lll," Devon replied with a stammer, surprised that she wasn't mad at him at all, but he still smiled.

"Wow, that's a REALLY big name! How do you remember all of that?"

"I don't, which is why everyone calls me DJ." Eleanor couldn't help but giggle.

"You're funny! Want to be friends, DJ?"

"Y-you really wanna be f-friends?" DJ asked with wide eyes, and his fender started to turn purple as his red blush clashed with his blue paint.

"Sure! I don't have any other friends," Eleanor informed with a chuckle.

"Really? Me neither! We should TOTALLY be friends!"

* * *

Unlike most friends, DJ and Eleanor actually stayed pretty close for the next fifteen years, as they continued to go to the same school, always had the same classes, and they even went to the same college together at the East Coast Music Conservatory.

For obvious reasons, they attended this certain college because they both advanced in music; Eleanor advanced in singing, and DJ advanced playing multiple instruments and was a pretty good disc jockey too.

And as the two best friends drove onto the massive school district for their first day, they took in all of the sights with excited smiles and wide eyes, especially when they drove inside, where all different genres of music could be heard everywhere, and there were paintings of music notes on the walls while huge music notes were hung from the ceiling for décor.

"Can you believe we finally made it, DJ? We're here, at the East Coast Music Conservatory, like we've always dreamed!" Eleanor pointed out while hardly able to bottle her excitement, as she grabbed one of DJ's front wheels and shook it violently.

"No. Never. Not in a' hundred years," DJ joked with a smirk, as he had grown out of the shy little boy he once was, and had become the cockiest car Eleanor had come to know, but she could never ask for a better friend.

"Oh, stop! We both know that you're just as excited as me; in fact, it was YOU who came up with the idea to come here," Eleanor protested with a smirk, delivering a pitiful punch back on the same wheel she was just shaking as well.

"Alright, ya got me there, Ellie. Just try not ta look stupid," DJ chuckled in defeat while rolling his eyes.

"I don't think you are one to talk about looking ignorant with THAT color, Mister," Eleanor argued, pointing a tire to his dark blue paint, which he bought shortly before they headed off for college.

"You keep saying that, but I don't see what's wrong with it," DJ argued back while shaking his head.

"First of all, it's not your natural color. And second, it doesn't compliment your eyes like your light blue paint did," Eleanor pointed out as she suddenly drove out in front of DJ, staring right into his midnight blue eyes nonchalantly.

And as he stared back into her chartreuse green eyes, he suddenly froze in his tracks, and blushed when he was at a loss for words.

"Uh…" was all DJ could say.

"You're still funny, Devon," Eleanor chuckled mockingly, knowing DJ doesn't normally like it when he's referred to by his full name. And she turned and kept driving before giving him a chance to speak, so he just scoffed and rolled his eyes in defeat before following her.

* * *

But how did they get separated? Why weren't they in touch anymore after college? Well, that story is for another time.

And Eleanor especially didn't want to talk about it now that she was standing right in front of DJ again, only he was hardly recognizable with his obscene paint job, sound system, and huge tail rudders.

The white Toyota Innova eventually just couldn't take the tension anymore, and she suddenly started hyperventilating and dropped the pen and notepad, and she turned and drove out of the cafe in the blink of an eye.

And DJ even tried to go after her, but he only moved a few feet forward when he realized he had no idea what to do. Even if he did catch her, what would he say?

"DJ, you know her?" Boost asked with surprise, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah…she's my best friend," DJ sadly muttered in response.

* * *

 **Drama. Drama, everywhere!**

 **I'll be honest, I'm not really sure if I'm going to make Flo Eleanor's biological or adoptive mother. But I'll figure it out soon...**

 **Well, you guys seemed to be interested who was next in the Love Game, and it looks like our winner is DJ! Love is a very complex and dangerous game, DJ, so I'm warning you to be careful.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Titanium

**There is a song in this chapter, and there are multiples singers, so I will clarify which stanza style belongs to.**

 **Eleanor -** _"!"_

 **Sadie -** _"!"_

 **Both Eleanor and Sadie -** _ **"!"**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Titanium

As Eleanor sped down the street and out of Radiator Springs, the pain of nostalgia suddenly swept over her, as she didn't even look where she was driving, to which she finally realized she was going over the speed limit when she heard the sound of a blaring siren.

Eleanor slowly pulled over, and she felt ashamed when a black Lamborghini with her light bar flashing glared at her after pulling over beside her.

"Care to tell me why you were going nearly seven miles over the limit, Miss?" Angel asked calmly, but her tone was still firm.

"I'm so sorry, Officer, I wasn't paying attention!" Eleanor quickly replied.

"Well, right there's your problem. You need to be more careful; this is a road, not a playground."

"I know, I know…it's just that…someone I haven't seen in years just suddenly reappeared…and I don't know else to react."

"Oh, someone from your past, huh? An old friend, I presume?"

"A VERY old friend, my first friend ever, in fact."

"Really? And what's so bad about seeing them again?"

"Oh, you don't understand, Officer…"

"You're right, I don't understand," Angel joked with a smirk, but it soon fell when she noticed the apprehensive look on the Toyota Innova's face, "look, it may not be my business, but I'll let you off with a warning this time if you promise me one thing, ok?"

"What's that?" Eleanor sniffled, nearly on the verge of a sob.

"Don't ignore him."

"H-how did you know it was a he?!"

"I didn't." Eleanor couldn't help but blush when she realized she was just dooped. "But whether or not it's a flame that was never kindled, you shouldn't just ignore it. It's like you said, he's your best friend, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Eleanor sighed in defeat.

"Then what's the worse that could happen? Look, just talk it out, just the two of you, alright?"

"A-and…you promise I won't get a fine if I do?"

"That's the deal—but don't just do it for you, do it for him," Angel began with a chuckle, but then her tone and expression turned completely sincere, in which Eleanor couldn't help but smile.

"Ok…thank you, um…"

"Deputy Angel, Miss."

"I'm Eleanor Lark," Eleanor informed while sticking out a greeting tire to the Lamborghini, who soon grasped and shook it.

"Well, Eleanor, do you need a police escort back to the café, or do you think you can go on your own?" Angel asked with a smirk.

"I think I'll go back on my own, thank you…but wish me luck," Eleanor chuckled while turning back around.

"Good luck!" Angel called while waving a tire at the Toyota Innova as she headed back to the café, but she failed to notice the neon green car sneak up behind her.

"You think you're so powerful, don't you?" Angel nearly jumped when Wingo broke the silence, and she never heard him coming.

"W-what?" Angel asked shakily while trying to calm down after the jumpscare.

"You think that your stature as the town deputy can let you manipulate anyone ta do anything," Wingo replied matter-of-factly with a sneer.

"How could you possibly say that?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Well, this morning you said you woke us up just because you found it amusing. Second, you tried talking me into bettering myself for the town. And third, you literally JUST did the same thing to that girl, except the only difference is that you're obviously trying to play match maker!"

"Your point?"

"My point—is that you need to take a break, girl," Wingo informed with a cocky grin.

"What?" was all the Lamborghini could say.

"You heard me, you work too much. When do you get off work tonight?"

"Ten PM, same as always…wait, why?"

"Then how 'bout you and I meet up tonight at the Impound Lot at ten-fifteen, and we head up to the Wheel Well for a couple drinks."

"What's the catch?" Angel asked with suspicion while sending Wingo a cold glare.

"There's no catch. Just you and me, I promise," Wingo retorted in defense.

"What would it even prove, Wingo?" Angel scoffed.

"You wanna turn me into a better citizen? Then show me a cop can live a little; be a 'delinquent' as you called me, right?"

Angel could only stare into Wingo's eyes for a moment, and then looking down at her hood or the ground in deep thought.

"And if I DON'T meet up with you…?" she finally asked.

"Then I guess we'll both regret it, won't we?" Wingo sighed while driving around Angel, and he never looked back as he left her, "Tonight, ten-fifteen, Impound Lot! Think about it!"

"It's NOT a date!" Angel quickly informed.

"Whatever!" Wingo laughed back, only making Angel scrunch up her face at the Gashi Wingo's cocky determination…but maybe this was the only chance she could convince him to better himself…oi, the sacrifices she makes sometimes…

* * *

Despite Angel's good intentions, Eleanor still couldn't bring herself to face DJ again, as she didn't even head back to her mother's café; instead she followed a lonely dirt road that lead out of town and onto a rise that looked over a huge dirt track way out in the desert.

Perfect place for her to compile everything on her own, and in peace with the comforting sight of the sunset…or so she thought…

The sound of another soft engine slowly approaching snapped her from her thoughts, and Eleanor's engine nearly died when she looked in her left rearview to find none other than DJ approaching her.

"E-Ellie?" DJ began meekly while parking beside, a soft yet worried expression on his face.

"Please, don't call me that," Eleanor whimpered and shut her eyes tightly to avoid looking at him.

"Well, it's just that you kinda left the café, like, out of the blue…you ok?"

"Yes…no…I don't know…"

"Y-you're mad at me, aren't you?" DJ sighed while staring down at his hood in shame.

"No, no, no! I'm not mad at you!" Eleanor gasped and finally looked at him, but she soon regretted it as her eyes darted everywhere awkwardly, "I-I…I just…I want to know what happened that night."

"That night?" DJ questioned with a cocked brow.

"You know what I mean—the night of the party," Eleanor replied firmly, and the look in her eyes slowly started to help the Reko-Do Spinner recall what happened that night…where it all went wrong.

* * *

 **3 years earlier…**

It was a very important for Eleanor Lark and her second best friend and band mate, Sadie Red, as the two girls would be performing at their graduation party in honor of all of the students who graduated, including herself and Sadie.

But this is also the biggest crowd Eleanor has ever had to sing for as well, which rather scared her, even though she's never been afraid to sing in front of others.

"Sadie?" Eleanor piped up with worry, staring out of the single large window of the room she shared with her said roommate.

"What is it, Ellie?" called a feminine voice from the bathroom, as the sound of liquid being squirted could be heard, and the strong smell sweet perfume filled the air.

"Do you really think I can do it? Sing in front of all those cars?"

"You mean nearly all five thousand students? You'd better be ready ta perform by tonight 'cause they're expecting a grand show, after all," Sadie replied as she backed out of the bathroom; was a Mercedes Benz e350 with lipstick red paint and bright brown eyes, and she was well known for having a cocky and competitive attitude, and she always put the reputation of her band first.

"I don't know, Sadie…I'll need all the support I can get," Eleanor whimpered.

"Hey, the only support you'll EVER need is right here," Sadie informed while pointing a front tire inward.

"Heart," Eleanor sighed with a smile.

"No! Me, duh!" Sadie protested, "now, quit bein' such a baby! I promise, you'll do just fine!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Ok, but…do…do you think…DJ will be impressed?"

"What? DJ? Out of thousands of other cars, you're worried about what your boyfriend thinks alone?!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then why do you care so much about what he thinks about you?"

"Well…because…I, um…"

"Right," Sadie muttered grimly while rolling her eyes at her blushing room and band mate, "listen, Ellie, don't let some hopeless little crush distract you tonight. Ever! Think about it, if you keep your head in the game, we can BOTH get rich and famous! And then, we'll be loved by EVERYONE! Don't you want that?"

"Well, I guess so, but…" Eleanor agreed awkwardly, but then her eyes shifted.

"But what?" Sadie demanded with a sneer.

"But I would like to have someone love me for who I am too." Sadie could only scoff and drive back into the bathroom to continue to pretty herself for tonight's show.

"You're such a dreamer, Ellie!" Sadie mocked.

"I am not! Don't you ever want a lover, or a husband, or even a family at some point?" Eleanor argued.

"Husband?! Family?! Ha! Ok, I'll settle for a few lovers here and there, but none of that life-ruining stuff! No, thank you!"

Eleanor could only sigh and shake her hood at her friend's opinion; she really did think about what it would be like to have a significant other and maybe even a few kids at some point in her life, and sometimes just the thought of it made her excited.

But maybe Sadie was right about one thing. Family was no doubt a life-altering decision, and would definitely cut into time for fame, but it was precious gifts like families that made it totally worth it.

Still…Eleanor didn't want to let Sadie down, and she would never give up on her singing career. Tonight would be no exception.

* * *

And that night, there was no going back now, as Eleanor herself was now the next up on stage to get her college diploma. She was finally here, and she couldn't be more excited, as it felt like her heart would pump right out of her from adrenaline and apprehension.

But there was more ecstasy to come when she was going to perform with Sadie as soon as she was given her diploma too, and she honestly thought she couldn't wait to start singing.

"Alright, we've all been waitin' on a show, right?!" Sadie suddenly announced into the mic on the stand in front of her, and as the huge of newly graduate students cheered loudly, Eleanor was frantically scanning over the hundreds of cars in search of one in particular…but as hard as she looked, and as hard as she hoped, she could never find her best friend, DJ.

She couldn't believe it…her best friend in the whole world was missing one of her most important shows; he wasn't there to support her, to congratulate her, nothing…he just disappeared without a trace. What kind of best friend does that?

 _No friend of mine…_ Eleanor thought sadly, as she fought back her tears, but one just managed to slip and slide down her hood, but it luckily went unnoticed due to being too high up onstage.

The band, consisting of forklifts, one who played a grand black piano and two others that played violin, soon started up and played the sad yet peaceful music for the girls.

And then, Eleanor began to sing on her own.

 _You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

Sadie then started singing her first part.

 _I'm bullet proof, nothin' ta loose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

For the next verse, the girls began harmonizing.

 ** _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

 ** _I am titanium_**

 ** _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

 ** _I am titanium_**

 _Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town, haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothin' ta loose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 ** _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

 ** _I am titanium_**

 ** _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

 ** _I am titanium_**

 ** _I am titanium_**

 ** _I am titanium_**

 _Stone hard, machine gun_

 _Firin' at the ones who run_

 _Stone hard, though it's bulletproof glass_

When the song once again calmed down, Eleanor suddenly couldn't find it in herself to hold back her tears anymore; she let them flow, but even though she couldn't smile, she was able to keep herself from the embarrassment of sobbing in front of everyone. So, instead of crying like a baby, she just sang her poor little heart out.

 _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

* * *

 **"Titanium" belongs to David Guetta and Sia. The cover used in this chapter belongs to Madilyn Bailey. Please, support the official release.**

 **Well, we seem to get a little more backstory between DJ and Eleanor, right? But keep in mind that this was only Eleanor's side of the story. We have yet to hear DJ's side of it all.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Stood Up

Chapter 8 - Stood Up

It remained painfully awkward for quite some time for Eleanor and DJ after she finished telling DJ what happened that night at college. But the tension in the air somehow tightened even more when they looked into each other's eyes, but while DJ's eyes were filled with content, Eleanor's was filled with confusion.

"No 'sorry, I can't make it.' No, phone call to whish me luck. Not even a text. So why, DJ? Why weren't you there for me?" Eleanor finally asked, and her tone was rather demanding.

"W-what do you mean? You left me!" DJ protested in defense.

"Don't lie, DJ. YOU left first," Eleanor argued back with a deeper growl than she anticipated, which started an even more heated argument between the old best friends.

"I swear to God, YOU left me!"

"What makes you think I left you?!"

"You stood me up!"

"How?!"

* * *

 **3 years earlier…**

DJ was pretty excited, and not just because of the fact that he was graduating, but also because he wanted to take his relationship with Eleanor to the next level…no, they weren't REALLY in a relationship to begin with, but that was going to change tonight.

But first, he was going to have to wait until after tonight's graduation party, especially after Eleanor and Sadie's show, in which he also couldn't wait for because in his opinion, Eleanor had the most beautiful voice, and he could listen to her sing all day, everyday.

"You're never gonna accomplish anything by just thinkin' about her, man!" DJ was abruptly pulled from his deep thinking when he heard the sound of his roommate's snarky voice.

"W-what?" DJ called, barely pushing the bathroom door open slightly so he could hear better, as he had been looking over himself in the mirror for a while to make sure he would look his best for the graduation ceremony.

"You heard me! If you REALLY want the girl, ya gotta get outta the bathroom, and go tell her how ya feel!"

"How do YOU know it's about Eleanor?" DJ scoffed.

"I didn't! So, who's Eleanor, anyway?!" DJ could only grumble and roll his eyes, as he clearly heard his roommate laugh away at how gullible he was.

"That's not funny!"

"Oh, c'mon, man! I'm tryin' ta help ya, here! Look, my advice to you is this: Don't force her into it, ok? Just play it cool, and don't get upset if she doesn't know what ta say at first."

"Really?" DJ questioned sarcastically.

"Hey, trust me, I know from personal experience. And don't worry, you've still got your bros if she rejects you!"

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem!" DJ's roommate obviously couldn't tell he was being sarcastic, and as funny as it was, it was no surprise to DJ since he wasn't the brightest car he'd ever met…which begged the question as to how he even made it to college.

Oh, well. That's not important right now.

Suddenly, the sound of DJ's iPhone range, and it nearly made him jump, especially since the vibration was louder when the device was laid flat on the sink.

DJ rolled his eyes in embarrassment at being startled at the vibration, and he soon picked it up and read the notification. It was a text, a text from Eleanor in particular.

 _After you get your diploma, come to my room_

 _-Ellie_

 _What? But what about your show?_

 _Don't worry about it. Tonight, it's about you and me;)_

 _-Ellie_

DJ couldn't tell whether to be extremely confused or over-excited! This doesn't sound like something Ellie would ever say, but on the other hand, what if she wants to take their relationship to the next level too?

He really didn't want to let his best friend down, so he complied.

* * *

That night at the ceremony, DJ never saw Eleanor once, even after he received his diploma, which really started to worry him. But he couldn't stick around for too much longer because he couldn't keep Eleanor waiting, so shortly after getting his diploma, DJ did as her text said and he drove alone to her sorority house and soon to her own room.

But entire building was completely empty at the time, obviously because everyone else was at the ceremony; even those who weren't graduating would just go for the party, so it would make sense that every sorority and frat house was totally empty.

But eventually, a full half hour went by, and Eleanor never came by, raising DJ's worries even higher.

Suddenly, the sound of another engine approaching could be heard down the hall, and DJ immediately dove out in hopes of it being Eleanor…but it was just some female orange Toyota Subaru.

"Hey!" DJ called while anxiously approaching the Subaru, "is Eleanor coming back here?"

"Are you kidding? She's long gone, her and Sadie," the orange female scoffed with a smirk.

"What?!"

"Yeah, they left, like, twenty minutes ago; said they were going on some, like, journey to make their band famous, or something."

DJ's engine practically died from all the shock…he just couldn't believe it. Why would Eleanor stand him up like this? She was his best friend…or, so he thought.

* * *

 **Present day...**

"I never saw you again after that, Ellie," DJ began meekly after he finished telling his back story, and Eleanor swore he heard him choke down a sob, and she also swore she saw him on the brink of tears when they stared directly into each other's eyes once more.

But this time, she didn't stare back in anger, but rather in shame and sorrow.

"DJ, I…I'm so sorry, I truly am…but I'm telling you the truth when I say I never sent you any text that day," Eleanor began softly, and she wiped away a single tear that just managed to spill.

"Well, then who did?" DJ asked while reluctantly sniffling.

"I really don't know." Surprisingly, Eleanor slowly turned around and slowly drove back towards Radiator Springs, but in her attempt to head back, DJ quickly followed her in pursuit.

"Wait, Ellie!" The said Toyota Innova suddenly stopped at hearing her name called, and DJ soon pulled up by her side.

"We're still friends, right?" DJ questioned with high hopes, and Eleanor's eyes slightly widened in wonderment to his question. She truly thought she loved him all those years ago, but now she wasn't so sure…then again, she wasn't so sure she could just say goodbye to her best friend in the whole world either.

"Well, we're certainly not enemies, and I forgive you for what happened that night," Eleanor began softly, and then she smiled, "and, DJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me tonight at ten thirty at the diner—I promise, you will not get stood up this time."

With that, the white Toyota Innova drove off, and this time, DJ didn't follow her; instead, he just stood in the same exact spot in silence for a few moments.

 _That wasn't a no!_ DJ thought with hope, and he couldn't help but smile in the direction his friend drove off in.

* * *

Later that night, Wingo stood alone in front of the Impound Lot, awaiting a rather important date for nearly fifteen minutes. And it wasn't helping that it was already pitch black out. If he and Angel were going to make it for the best spots at the place he picked for their date, they would have to leave now.

"You haven't actually been waiting for me for a while, have you?" a familiar voice chuckled, and Wingo turned and grinned when he saw Angel approaching with a grin to match his own.

"Fifteen after ten, right on the dot. Aren't you just a goody little two shoes?" Wingo mocked.

"It's my job as the town deputy to have everything in working order—including you and the others. You're just lucky Uncle Sheriff turned in early for the night, or else you'd all be in the Impound Lot by now."

"Aww, even me? But that would mean we'd have missed our date."

"Hey, it's NOT a date!" Angel hissed.

"Call it whatever you want, Copper, we're still goin' somewhere special tonight," Wingo protested nonchalantly, and he then turned and drove into town.

"So, where are we going? It better not be any place dumb," Angel questioned while following the neon green car.

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll recognize it when we get there," Wingo replied with a smirk, making Angel roll her eyes.

* * *

 **Anyone catch the Lion King reference? Hint: it's close to the end of this chapter.**

 **So, where is Wingo planning to take Angel, anyway? And what is Eleanor planning for DJ? We may just find out in the next chapter.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Like a Date?

Chapter 9 - Like a Date?

 **Earlier that day…**

"DJ, you know her?" Boost asked with surprise, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah…she's me best friend," DJ meekly replied, making the others exchange concerned and confused glances, and the awkward silence remained for a few more minutes.

"I…I gotta go!" DJ eventually spouted, and he drove away in the blink of an eye while shaking his hood.

"That was weird…whaddya think their story is?" Queen questioned with a cocked brow.

"I'm betting there was another girl," Boost pondered aloud.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Queen muttered in agreement.

"Hey, speaking of other women, did, uh…did you ever catch name of the blue Chevrolet Camaro that helped fixed you, Boost?" Snot Rod asked out of the blue, and his tone sounded rather shy.

"No…why do ya ask?" Boost asked in suspicion.

"Well, it's just that…I-I've seen her in the shop and across the street a couple times, and…sh-she just looks kinda nice, so…" Snot Rod mumbled on as his orange paint slowly started turning red. And since the signals were so obvious, both Boost and Queen smirked at each other and then back at the Bragatron Roadburner.

"Oh, I see what's goin' on—you've got the hots for 'er, don't 'cha?" Boost asked suggestively, making Snot Rod blush even darker.

"W-w-what m-makes ya say th-that?" Snot Rod whimpered in denial.

"Look, she's right over there!"

"Really?! Where?!" Snot Rod was immediately granted with an evil laugh from Boost when he fell for his trick, and actually glanced all over the lot desperately.

"That's not funny," Snot Rod growled while once again turning a bit red.

"Yes, it is," Boos simply chuckled.

"Hey, here she comes," Queen suddenly pointed out while checking her right rearview mirror.

"Nice try. I ain't fallin' for that again," Snot Rod chuckled boastfully while backing out from under the awning, but as soon as he finished his sentence, his bumper suddenly hit something.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', ya…oh, no…" Snot Rod threatened while turning around quickly to face the tough guy who bumped into him, but he immediately lost his voice when he turned to find he'd actually bumped into the side of the same sky blue Chevrolet Camaro that helped fix Boost's engine.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you ok, Sir?" the Chevrolet Camaro asked with worry, her voice was small and timid.

"N-no…I-I mean, yes, yes, I'm fine…I just-," Snot Rod hopelessly stammered on while blushing even deeper red than before, but Boost suddenly interrupted. To save Snot Rod, or to embarrass him even more? No one really knows.

"What my acquaintance here is TRYING to say—is that it's not your fault, and that he'll happily pay for any real damage, like a gentleman. Won't you, Snot Rod?" Boost explained nonchalantly, and then flashed a cocky grin at the said orange Bragatron Roadburner.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that, but thank you, anyway…Mr. Rod," the Chevrolet pointed out sheepishly. But when she tried to continue forward, she suddenly winced in pain, and the others saw why when she revealed her right side. It was covered in a few bad dents, and her paint was pretty scratched.

"Oh, lord, I'm a monster!" Snot Rod suddenly exclaimed.

"No, no, it's fine, I swear…sure, it kinda hurts, but nothing a few pain killers and repairs from my dad can't fix," the Chevrolet reassured.

"Y-you're dad?" Snot Rod gulped in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand if I just tell him what happened. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"You mean you AND Snot Rod; he'd be more than happy to help you get to the House of Body Art," Queen joined in matter-of-factly, making Snot Rod curse her and Boost's names in his head for getting him into this situation in the first place…even though HE was the one who bumped into the Chevrolet.

"I-I don't know…" she began nervously.

"Maybe it is the least I could do. _I_ ran into YOU after all, and besides, maybe it'll help me get on your dad's good side easier after he finds out I kinda wrecked his daughter's side," Snot Rod explained, his confidence suddenly boosting like he never expected, but he managed to keep himself from looking anymore stupid.

"Well…if you insist, then I guess it couldn't hurt. Thank you, Mr. Rod," she thanked with a slight blush.

"Oh, uh…Mr. Rod is my father, actually…everyone calls me Snot Rod," Snot Rod chuckled nervously with a whisper while quickly joining the Chevrolet's side, and he helped turn her around and drove slowly with her to Ramone's House of Body Art.

"Oh, sorry!" the Chevrolet giggled quietly, "my name is Charlotte—but everyone calls me Charlie."

As the orange Bragatron Roadburner and sky blue Chevrolet Camaro drove away, Boost and Queen could only stare on at their success of playing Match Maker.

"Who knew you were quite the little Match Maker?" Boost asked in surprise.

"I could ask you the same thing considering you've never let a girl see your engine—before me, of course," Queen pointed out with a smirk, and she chuckled darkly when Boost lightly punched her side.

"~I'm bringin' sexy back…them other boys don't know how ta act…~" a familiar voice sang suggestively as it quickly approached, and Queen and Boost both checked their mirrors to find it was none other than Wingo, as he parked on the other side of a gas pump.

"What's got you singin', Mickey Mouse, and how long 'till you're clickin' your back wheels?" Queen joked.

"I would click my wheels, but I've got a straight reputation ta keep—especially since I've got a hot date tonight," Wingo replied in a lustful growl.

"It's the Lamborghini, isn't it?" Boost asked flatly.

"Yup."

"Well, congrats, Romeo. Ya hooked one, but let's see if you can actually reel 'er in," Queen chuckled with a smirk.

"Oh, puh-lease. Haven't even known her for a week, and I've already got a date with her; I've got it in the bag—that being said, when're ya gonna pay up, Boost?" Wingo questioned the said dark purple Kyoku Jitsu, who immediately looked at Wingo in surprise.

"Pay up? What for?"

"For the bet, dummy, the bet we made to see if could win Angel's heart before the month was over, and you bet I couldn't—but it looks like you're losing, so ya might as well just pay up."

"Uh, we never actually made a bet, Wingo."

"Yes, we did."

"No, we didn't."

"Whatever! What do I care? I got myself a sexy Lamborghini," Wingo argued while driving away with a cocky grin on his face.

"Don't get 'cher hopes too high, Casanova!" Boost called in annoyance.

"Who knew he could actually get a date with the deputy, though?" Queen pondered aloud.

"Yeah, I will admit, it kinda is a shocker."

But after a few minutes of saying absolutely nothing else, a brilliant little idea popped into Boost's cab, and he slowly grinned at Queen.

"You ever drink?"

"Pbht! Are you kidding? Does Donald wear a wig?" Queen scoffed.

"Ya got me there," Boost chuckled.

"Why do you ask, though?"

"Well, if we really are gonna settle our differences, maybe we should have a little fun tagether?"

"Fun together? As in drinking the night away at some bar?"

"Well, you're not exactly gonna find wine in a candy store."

"What're you getting at, Boost?"

"Well, it's like you said: Let's just drink and party, you and me," Boost replied with a boastful smirk, "you up for it?"

"I don't know—what if we get too drunk?" Queen questioned with squinted eyes.

"Then one of us'll just have to make sure we don't drink too much, and if one of us DID get too drunk, they can be their designated driver."

"I volunteer to be the designated driver, so you don't you dare try ta get me too drunk."

"Alright, alright, I'll TRY ta remember not ta get ya too tipsy, but I won't make any promises for my sake," Boost admitted with a smirk.

"Fine. I don't care. But where will we go, anyway?" Queen asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I've already that figured out—ever heard of this joint called the 'Wheel Well'? I hear it's pretty nice."

* * *

It didn't take long for Snot Rod to finally help drive Charlotte all the way back to Ramone's House of Body Art, but the garage seemed completely empty when they got there.

"Hello?! Dad?!" Charlotte called out while inching away from Snot Rod since he was practically smushed up against her good side the whole time.

"Mr…uh…" Snot Rod tried to call out.

"Riley," Charlotte quickly informed.

"Mr. Riley?!"

"Hey, man, will you be quiet?! I was takin' a nap before you…oh, no! Charlie, what happened?!" Ramone growled as his bedroom eyes adjusted to the light while driving out of the back room, but he quickly went from angry to worried when he saw that Charlotte's left side was all dented and scratched.

"I'm ok, Dad, really…someone just bumped into me on accident, is all," Charlotte reassured her father, but when she pointed a tire at Snot Rod, Ramone's worried expression immediately turned into a cold glare.

"What did you do to my daughter, man?!" the lowrider snapped while rising up on his hydraulics to seem more intimidating, and it certainly worked on Snot Rod, as he shrunk low on his tires.

"Dad, please, it wasn't all his fault, I wasn't looking where I was going either. And it's just a few harmless dents, I swear—besides, Snot Rod said he was sorry, and he helped me get here so you could fix me," Charlotte quickly pointed out, and then smiled sincerely at Snot Rod, as if to say thank you.

Ramone's eyes darted between his daughter and the Bragatron Roadburner, as he would glare at Snot Rod and stare sincerely at Charlotte, and so on and so on. But he eventually lowered himself in reluctance, but he kept his eyes more focused on Snot Rod.

"If you say so, Charlie—but I swear, if he, or any man, ever hurts you, you just let me know, and I'll take car of 'em," Ramone pointed out, but it sounded more like a threat towards Snot Rod than submission, making the said orange Roadburner gulp in fear.

Afterwards, Ramone quickly got to work on his daughter's left side, and it wasn't even long after noon before he smoothed out the dents and repainted over the scratches to practically make her look brand new again.

But as Charlotte and Snot Rod drove out of the shop together, something kept rolling around in Snot Rod's mind.

"I-I don't get it—you told your dad that I said I was sorry, but I didn't. Why'd you tell him that?" Snot rod questioned softly when he finally found his voice.

"Well, you are sorry, aren't you?" Charlotte asked with hope.

"Of course I am!"

"Then I was telling the truth, wasn't I? Besides, you didn't have to actually say sorry, I already knew you were." Snot Rod stopped in his tracks and stared at Charlotte in surprise, as she stared back with a sweet smile.

But before Snot Rod knew, it they had been staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, and their faces weren't that far apart either.

"U-uh...well, I'd be pretty rude if I didn't, so…I'm sorry," Snot Rod stammered, breaking the silence.

"It's ok, Snot Rod. It was nice to meet you, and I hope we can talk again some time soon," Charlotte reassured with an even brighter smile, and she then drove away before giving Snot Rod another chance to talk.

But even though he didn't have any words for it, Snot Rod was sure enough now; Charlotte was truly the sweetest girl he's ever met…and he supposed Boost was right…he really did like her. Who wouldn't, though?

* * *

Eleanor waited in lot of Flo's V8 café, and she had waited for nearly twenty five minutes by herself shortly after closing. But with each passing minute, she became more and more worried that DJ was never going to show up.

And as Eleanor waited, she stared up at the clear night sky that filled with stars and a full moon, and she started thinking about everything that's just happened. To think, she was only coming back to see her mom after her and Sadie split up, but then she suddenly runs into her oldest and best friend, DJ.

Does fate have sense of humor, or was this really supposed to happen…or is it just a combination of both?

"E-Ellie?" a soft voice piped up, snapping Eleanor from her thoughts, and she smiled when she saw DJ approaching her. But as soon as he realized what he said, his eyes suddenly popped wide.

"Oh, I forgot, you didn't want me ta call you that! Sorry…" DJ remembered while getting flustered.

"No, it's ok, DJ…if anyone should call me that, it's you—you were the one who gave me the nickname after," Eleanor reassured with a sincere smile, "thank you for coming to meet me, DJ. It means a lot to me."

"What? Did ya think I was gonna abandon my best friend in the whole world? Not gonna happen," DJ joked with a smirk, getting a giggle out of Eleanor, but then he cocked a brow when he remembered something else, "so, why did you wanna meet my tonight, anyway?"

"Well, I thought if a couple of really close old friends are going to make amends, we should do it in a fun way—we're going out tonight," Eleanor replied while slowly driving down the road to wait for DJ to catch up, in which he quickly joined her by her side.

"O-Out…like a-a date, or something?" DJ asked with hope, but he couldn't help but blush a bit too.

"W-well…i-if you wanted to call it that, I wouldn't mind, but…it's more or less just for us to…to catch up, you know?" Eleanor informed nervously, her voice just as shaky.

"Right, right, I totally understand…so, where are we going?"

"Well, I asked my mum about the best places to go to, and she told me about this nice inn called 'Wheel Well'."

* * *

 **Kudos to those who caught the Donald Trump joke.**

 **Well, this chapter may not have been exciting, but at least we finally learned the final OC's name: Charlotte Riley, and yes, she is Snot Rod's interest(in case that wasn't already obvious). Not only that, but she's also Ramone's daughter(keep this in mind).**

 **And it also seems that our other three couples have dates planned too, so what'll that be like. Also, don't worry, I'm planning something for Snot Rod and Charlotte, too;)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Wheel Well Date: Part 1

Chapter 10 - Wheel Well Date: Part 1

Wingo had taken Angel down an old road that lead very far out of Radiator Springs, but as the sky grew darker, and the further away they drove from town, Angel was becoming more and more impatient and suspicious.

"Seriously, Wingo, where are we going?" she finally asked with a sneer.

"What? You mean you've never taken this road before? That's kinda ironic, ain't it, Deputy?" Wingo chuckled mockingly, "no need ta get your worries up, sweetheart. You'll like what I've got planned."

"You better not be making promises your mouth can't keep, Mister. I got my eye on you," Angel warned firmly.

"Well, I've certainly never met a girl who couldn't keep her eyes off me, anyway," Wingo joked with a snarky grin.

"Do you want this date, or not?" Angel hissed with a cold glare.

"I thought you said it wasn't a date," Wingo pointed out innocently, making Angel scrunch up her face in annoyance, which got a good chuckle out of the Gashi Wingo.

"You are gettin' on my last nerve," Angel growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, calm down. We're already here." It wasn't until then that Angel finally noticed the lights just ahead, as they beautifully lit up a large building; the building was busy with many cars who were also heading out for a fun night, usually only two each at every table.

And as Wingo and Angel drove further into the establishment, they couldn't help but smile at the beautiful marble floors and walls inside, and there was even a bar on the other side of the room.

"How did a road hazard like you know about a nice place like this?" Angel questioned with a smirk.

"I have my ways—so, you do like it?" Wingo replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, I will admit, you know how ta pick 'em, Wingo."

"Good. Then, if you're still up for a little fun, let's get a table already."

"Sounds like a plan ta me." With that, the Gashi Wingo and Lamborghini slowly drove around in search of a lone table, and it wasn't long before they found one outside, provided with an amazing view of the desert landscape, as the sand turned light blue under the moonlight.

"Holy Honda…Wingo, this…this is beautiful," Angel sighed in awe, as she was nearly at a loss for words.

"My lady's fun is all that matters," Wingo sang boastfully.

"Well, that's very sweet, but you've still got a little ways to go before you can be released of your charges," Angel pointed out with a smirk.

"Wait, what? You're helping me get proven not guilty?" Wingo questioned in surprise.

"Well, when a gentleman treats you to a night out, it's the least you can do, right?"

"I rather like that philosophy—but are you sure it's not just 'cause ya love me?"

"Don't push it, Wingo."

* * *

Queen and Boost arrived at the Wheel Well much earlier than Wingo and Angel, as the sun was just barely setting over the horizon, and the motel wasn't as busy.

"Well, well, well. You were tellin' the truth when you said this place was nice," Queen admitted in admiration.

"Believe me, it was pretty tempting ta lie and make it sound like a dump," Boost added sarcastically.

"Even so, are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna get drinkin'?"

"I thought you said you weren't gonna drink that much."

"Yeah, I lied. C'mon!" With that, the Ford Mustang and Kyoku Jitsu hastily headed inside and instantly spotted the bar.

"Hey, bartender, two shots for the lady and I!" Boost called to the light blue little forklift behind the bar, and he said nothing as he quickly them both an ounce of beer, and he slid it down the counter just hard enough for them to stop right in front of them.

"He's got strength for such a little dude," Queen admitted as she and Boost each grabbed their drinks, and she stared longingly at the forklift, but he didn't notice as he was tending to more customers.

"Ya know, if ya wanna screw 'm so bad, you should at least get a room," Boost chuckled darkly before drinking down the whole ounce of beer in one swig, but Queen suddenly slugged him hard in the side, catching him completely off guard and making him spit it back up and cough hysterically.

"Yeah, feel the freezer burn, perv!" Queen mocked.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a 'honk if you're horny' bumper sticker," Boost pointed out.

"What?! I thought I threw that thing out!" It wasn't until Queen heard Boost's evil laughter that she realized he was lying.

"You tricked me," Queen hissed.

"Yeah, I did, and it was pretty funny," Boost admitted while grabbing a few napkins to wipe his mouth, but Queen once again punched his side, only this time not as hard, and she was even smiling while trying to hold back a laugh.

"I gotta admit, for a pain in the bumper, you're actually pretty witty, Boost—don't ever change," Queen complimented with a smirk, and she then drank her shot in one swig.

"Yeah? Well, you're pretty cool too—for a girl."

* * *

DJ and Eleanor arrived rather late at the Wheel Well too, shortly after Wingo and Angel, actually.(But they never knew that there others were there.)

"Wow, your mom was right. This place IS nice," DJ admitted while nodding in wonderment of the large and rather beautiful motel.

"Yes, remind me to thank her later—but for now, let's grab a table, shall we?" Eleanor asked with an excited smile.

"We shall," DJ jokingly replied, and the two then started driving around for a table for two. Luckily, it didn't take long for them to find one, just to the right of the motel's main entrance.

"So, what 'cha gonna get?" DJ piped up in hopes of starting a conversation.

"I don't know…maybe a salad or something," Eleanor pondered aloud.

"No, I meant to drink."

"I'm not drinking, DJ."

"Why not?"

"Well, I…I've never actually 'drank' before." DJ couldn't help but feel bad for his friend, as she stared ashamed down at her hood.

"Hey, don't worry, it's not dangerous—I'll be right here," DJ reassured with a smile, as he drove around the table and parked next to the Toyota Innova to comfort her.

"You mean it?" Eleanor questioned sheepishly while blushing.

"Of course. You can trust me—besides, there's a first time for everything. Hey, waiter!" A light blue forklift immediately approached DJ and Eleanor's table when DJ flagged him down, and he pulled out a notepad and pen to await their orders.

"We're ready for some drinks—give us two tequila sunrises, please," DJ informed with a smirk, and the forklift quickly started jotting down their orders.

"Ok, Signore. Io torno subito con le vostre bevande," the forklift informed quickly, but he drove back into the building before they could ask him what he just said.

"What did he say?" Eleanor asked DJ in a hushed voice.

"Non parlo Italiano," DJ replied flatly, but then he and Eleanor suddenly started giggling. But as soon as their laughter died down, the same forklift eventually came back with two tequila sunrises.

"You ready?" DJ asked while grabbing his drink, and using his free tire to push the other closer to Eleanor.

"Not really…I'm nervous," Eleanor informed shakily.

"Oh, c'mon, just one little sip. If ya don't like it, then ya don't have ta finish it. But at least try it." Eleanor's eyes darted between DJ's eyes and the drink before she slowly started reaching for the drink with a shaky tire, and she looked at DJ once more in fear as he smiled at her sincerely.

"Everything'll be fine, I promise."

Eleanor then inhaled and exhaled deeply, and she quickly lifted the glass closer to her lips before she could back out. And then she sipped the tiniest sip—it was tangy with a little sting on her taste buds—but other than that, she had to admit it tasted much better than she expected.

"Well…?" DJ questioned with an expectant smile.

"Ok, ok, I will admit—it is pretty good," Eleanor admitted while rolling her eyes and taking another small sip.

"See? What'd I tell ya? Nothin' bad happened."

"Yes, you did say that—and I'm glad you did. Thank you, DJ."

"Wait? We aren't goin' home yet, are we?" DJ asked with worry.

"Of course not, Silly! Let's have some fun first!" Eleanor chuckled.

"Y'know, I think the tequila's already startin' ta get to ya."

"Oh, be quiet and drink up, DJ." Despite this being a personality that Eleanor never had—which meant it probably was the alcohol talking—DJ could only laugh along with his old and best friend. He wanted nothing more than to be with her after all the time they missed together.

* * *

 **Nyawww:3**

 **It seems the boys are warming up to the girls, especially DJ.(Honestly, DJxEleanor is my favorite couple. They're just so cute! Old friends reuniting after years of misunderstanding! AAAAHHH! CUTENESS OVERLOAD!)**

 **Anyway, this is only part one of the date. Part two may just get a little fluffier;)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Wheel Well Date: Part 2

Chapter 11 - Wheel Well Date: Part 2

The entire time they spent their date, Wingo and Angel did nothing but have a few drinks along with talking and laughing the night away.

"Wait, wait, wait…you listened to that song for how long?" Angel wheezed between breaths of laughing so hard.

"Ten hours straight friggin' of 'Let it Go', and I am NOT kidding," Wingo replied with a boastful smirk while taking a swig of his beer; Angel had ordered a few shots of rum.

"All because you lost a bet to your little sister?! Are you serious?!"

"Yup. It was either that, or I dress up as Else for a whole day—and there was no way I was wearin' a dress, so…"

"That's ironic considering you're paint job's already obscene."

"How many times do I have ta tell ya? It's art, and I'm proud of it."

"Whatever you say, da Vinci." Angel could only smirk at the bright green and purple Wingo Gashi, as she looked down at her shot of rum and playfully swirled it around in the small glass. "Ya know, Wingo, I'll be honest—you really have managed to show me a good time tonight, and yes, I would've regretted it if I didn't come meet you. So, thanks."

"Aw, c'mon, the night's still young—whaddya say we leave this place, and go ta my place?" Wingo flirted with a wink.

"You mean the Impound Lot? Sorry, but when I look for THAT kind of night with a man, I expect a little more privacy," Angel replied sarcastically.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for tryin'. Besides, I won't be there forever; I'll get my own place, eventually—when are me and the other Tuners gonna be released of this stupid trial, anyway?"

"When I say so—so I'm keepin' my eye on you, Winegrower."

"How do you know my last name?!" Wingo questioned with shock while nearly spitting up his drink.

"What? You think I don't run the license plate of every accused car that drives into Radiator Springs?" Angel mocked with a snarky smile, and she took another swig of rum.

"Well played, Rodriguez—well played," Wingo couldn't help but comment with a grin.

* * *

Since they were the first ones there, Queen and Boost were the first ones to leave the Wheel Well for the night; not that it wasn't that late anyway, and it was way passed midnight by the time they even left, anyway.

But like Boost said, he didn't make any promises to himself that he wouldn't end up drunk, and now that he and Queen were heading back to Radiator Springs, he was constantly leaning against and bumping into her with his alcohol-induced nerves.

"Hey…c-can I tell you a secret, Princess?" Boost slurred with a smirk.

"You're lucky you're drunk; otherwise, I'd give you the went worth for callin' me that," Queen growled while not even bothering to look at Boost.

"Well, guess what…'Boost' ain't my real name."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Do ya know my real name?"

"No, and I don't care."

…

"You're such a…buzzkill," Boost burped, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, I know how ta ruin a moment. Now, will you please stop leaning on me?" Queen demanded dryly, giving Boost a quick push, but he was so wobbly on his wheels that he nearly flipped over.

"Oh, you're hopeless, Boost. C'mon, we're sleepin' somewhere else tonight." With that, the yellow Ford Mustang grabbed hold of the purple Kyoku Jitsu by the front tire, and she lead him right passed the Impound Lot and further into town.

She didn't even stop until she pulled up to another large lot with comedically large caution cones, and in the center was a larger one-story building with a bright neon sign reading "Cozy Cone Motel."

"This place def'nitely looks betters than that damn fenced in lot," Boost admitted while looking around at the cone-shaped motels in admiration. But Queen had nothing to say to that, as she merely continued to drag Boost with her into the building.

"Hello? Hello?!" Queen called out while approaching the front desk, but when rose a bit on her hydraulics to look behind it, a baby blue 2002 Porsche 911 Carrera suddenly popped out from underneath the desk, startling Queen enough make her accidentally bump into Boost's fender.

"Hey, nice ass, Princess," Boost complimented with a chuckle, and Queen hurriedly drove forward a bit while blushing.

"U-um…right, can I help you?" the blue Porsche cut in politely.

"Yes, could you please give us a room for the night?" Queen quickly replied.

"Of course. Here's the key to cone number fourteen. Enjoy your stay!" With that, Queen took the key from the Porsche, and she once again dragged Boost with her out of the building to look for cone fourteen.

"Fourteen…fourteen…where is it-ah-ha!" Queen thought aloud while slowly driving the cones and scanning the numbers, and she was relieved when she finally found the right one.

"Y'know, fourteen's my lucky number—so whaddya say we both get lucky tonight, huh?" Boost suggested with a seductive grin.

"Ew. No, thanks," Queen sneered and quickly unlocked the door, lifting it open to reveal a rather nice and clean room, for a motel at least, and there were luckily two separate beds.

"The beds themselves are cock blockers? Now, I've seen everything," Boost complained with a pouty face.

"Oh, quit complaining. The sooner you get some sleep, the sooner you can wake up and get that guaranteed hangover over with in the morning," Queen pointed out with a smirk, and she hopped into the bed on the left. And she then pointed a tire at the other bed.

"Fine, as you wish, Your Majesty," Boost mocked while rolling his eyes, and he reluctantly climbed onto the other bed.

* * *

Angel eventually convinced Wingo that it was time to head home for the night, but Wingo was very reluctant the whole way back, especially when they arrived at the Impound Lot.

"Well…what a night, huh?" Angel admitted with a happy sigh.

"If ya liked it that much, then it doesn't have ta end yet—if ya catch my drift," Wingo pointed out suggestively while puckering his lips and enclosing the space between their faces. But what he didn't expect was a tire pressed against his lips, and he opened his eyes wide to find Angel staring at him with an unimpressed smirk.

"I don't think so, Winegrower."

"HEY!" a voice snapped as a bright spotlight suddenly blinded Wingo and Angel's eyes, as it was none other than Sheriff shining the light.

"What do you think you're doin' with my niece, you delinquent road hazard?!" Sheriff scolded while glaring daggers at Wingo.

"Nothin'! Jesus, can't a guy show a girl a good time?!" Wingo snapped back.

"You better get in that there Impound Lot before I make ya get in there myself, sonny boy," Sheriff growled deeply while coming face-to-face with the Gashi Wingo, and shining his spotlight directly into his eyes.

"Alright, alright, just get that damn light outta my face, man!" Wingo demanded and quickly backed into the Impound Lot.

"Now, you keep your hair-brained schemes behind this here fence, boy," Sheriff ordered while finally switching his light off, and then he turned around and slowly drove away, "give 'm the boot and lock up for the night, Deputy!"

"Sorry about this, Wingo," Angel whispered with a chuckle, and she reluctantly locked a boot onto his front right wheel.

"You're uncle's an ass, by the way," Wingo grimly pointed out.

"Yes, he is, but just don't get on his bad side, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Deputy."

"Hey, wait!" a familiar voice called, and none other than Snot Rod came speeding up to them, "I didn't miss my curfew did I…hey, where are the others?"

"Who knows? I'm too tired ta look for 'em anyway," Angel simply replied while clamping a parking boot on Snot Rod's front right wheel, who immediately got the message to get into the Impound Lot.

"Goodnight boys—and Wingo?" Angel began while closing the gate and locking it, and Wingo looked at her with curiosity, "thanks again, I had a lot of fun tonight."

Before Wingo could respond, Angel finally turned around and left, leaving Wingo and Snot Rod alone in a long and awkward silence.

"So…I'm guessing you guys had a great date?" Snot Rod guessed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, actually…it was nice," Wingo replied with a slight blush.

"Aww, that's ni-ah…ah…ah…AH-CHOOO!"

"Oh, great! The entire time you seemed ta have finally gotten rid a' that sneeze, it suddenly comes back when I'm stuck with you!"

* * *

After a fun time at the Wheel Well, DJ and Eleanor finally decided to head back to Radiator Springs.

"That was really fun, DJ. Thank you for going to the Wheel Well with me," Eleanor thanked at they slowly approached the now sleepy town.

"Well, how could I say no to my best friend?" DJ questioned nonchalantly, "I should thank you; I never would'a heard of the Wheel Well, otherwise."

"Then I guess it's a win-win, huh?"

"I guess it is." The two old friends stared sincerely into each others' eyes for a moment, but then they stopped and there was a long pause when they came up to the Impound Lot, where Wingo and Snot Rod were already inside, fast asleep.

"I guess this is also goodnight, right?" DJ whispered sadly.

"Well, actually…that's not really true," Eleanor softly protested with a sheepish smile.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, I…I-I rented put a room for us at the Cozy Cone Motel…to-to spend the night as friends, of course!"

"Oh, no! Just friends, y-yeah! I-I didn't think your were implying anything else!"

"Good, good…then, um…shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's, uh…yeah, let's just go." With that, the Toyota Innova and Reko-Do Spinner awkwardly drove to the Cozy Cone Motel, and Eleanor lead DJ to cone seven.

"Well, here we are," Eleanor sheepishly cheered while pulling out the key to unlock the door, and she then lifted it to reveal a nice and large with a king-sized bed in the middle.

"Uh, oh…" Eleanor whimpered.

"What's wrong?" DJ asked with worry.

"I-I didn't think we'd be sharing a bed."

"What's wrong with that?"

"N-nothing at all! If I had to share a bed with anyone, I'm glad it's with you, DJ…i-it's just that we've been best friends forever, and we've never done anything like this."

"I-I can sleep outside if you want…"

"No, DJ, please, you don't have to do that…look, it's because I care so much."

"Care? About what?"

"About you." DJ was taken back by Eleanor's wards, as she and him locked eyes with surprise; Eleanor didn't even expect those words to come out, and she blushed and closed her eyes tightly in shame.

"I care about you too, Eleanor." Eleanor's eyes snapped open when she was sure she heard what DJ said, and she blushed even more when she saw DJ's sincere smile.

"Y-you do?" she asked meekly.

"Of course. I always have," he replied softly while gently cupping her fender with a tire, bringing their faces closer. And before they knew it, they both moved forward and kissed.

Their actions may have been on accident, but DJ and Eleanor pulled away; they just sank into the kiss with passion. For the longest time, they never knew how they truly felt about each other. But tonight, they finally knew the truth, and they've never been closer together in so long.

* * *

 **AAAHH, IT'S TOO CUTE, EVEN FOR ME, AND I'M THE ONE WRITING ITX3**

 **Anyway, wow! Things are definitely movin' along now, huh? The dates were a success(more or less), and DJ and Eleanor finally kissed! Yay!X3**

 **Also, yes, since the Tuners are a gang and the names we originally know them by are obviously NOT their real names, I took the time to come up with (my own)canon names for them all. So far, we know Wingo's real name: Milo Winegrower, and I hope you guys like it! And don't worry, I'll be revealing the other boys' real names too;)**

 **And one more thing before I go. Yes, I noticed that I've been leaving out Snot Rod's constant sneezing, and I apologize. I will make sure to include more of his comedic sneezing from this point on.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Morning Truth

Chapter 12 - Morning Truth

 _Five-year-old Queen was being pushed into her bedroom by her mom, who was a Ford Mustang like her, with light green paint and icy blue eyes; the neighborhood was asleep, and Queen and her mom were all alone in their house with a monster._

 _"_ _Mommy, what's happening?" little Queen asked with fear when Lucy slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it._

 _"_ _Shh, shh, shh! Don't speak! It's ok, but you need to stay here, and don't come out until Mommy says so, ok?" Lucy instructed in a whisper, and she pushed Queen under her bed._

 _Lucy was to big too hide with her, but while Queen was hidden and could only see the bottom of her bedroom door, she heard her mom open her bedroom window, but that was when three gunshots could be heard splintering wood._

 _"_ _I know you're in there, bitch!" called a guttural voice on the other side of the door, "get out here before I break the door down!"_

 _"_ _Leave us alone, Sawyer, please!" Lucy begged with a sob, but then Sawyer suddenly bust through the door, ripping it off its hinges. Queen could only stare in utter terror at the large tires of a Ford f150, and she backed up even further under her bed._

 _"_ _Sawyer, no! Please…NO!" Lucy's cries were immediately drowned out by another gunshot, and the loud thud of a large object hitting the ground could be heard._

 _Queen couldn't hear her mom after that, and tears stung at her eyes when she assumed the worse. But she had to keep herself from sobbing when she saw the huge wheels get closer, and they stopped for a while, listening for the slightest peep._

 _Suddenly, blaring sirens filled the night outside, and the truck huffed in frustration before dropping the gun by Lucy's front left wheel, and he darted out of the room, leaving a traumatized Queen all alone with that horrible event forever trapped in her mind._

* * *

"Queen?"

Queen was jerking back and forth on her bed, and her teeth were clenched tightly as tears drizzled down her hood.

"Queen?!"

Queen couldn't hear the voice calling to her, as it was drowned out by the screams of her mother before she died, along with the gunshot that killed her.

"QUEEN, WAKE UP!" Her eyes snapped open and she gasped in horror, only to be greeted with Boost's face just inches in front of hers. She glanced around frantically to find that she was still in cone fourteen, and the morning rays of the sun seeped through the windows.

"Boost, I…" Queen began meekly, but then she paused when she noticed the tears rolling down her hood, "was I…crying?"

"You weren't just crying, you were bawling like a baby. What the hell were you dreamin' about?" Boost questioned with impatience, but Queen could hear the concern in his tone.

"I-I wasn't dreaming…I was reliving a horrible memory," Queen replied while inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Well, what happened?"

"I…don't wanna talk about it." Without another word, Queen climbed out of bed and opened the door, and she drove out of the building to stretch a bit, but Boost was persistent.

"You sure? Ya don't even wanna talk about Sawyer?" Queen gasped once more and looked at the Kyoku Jitsu with shock. "You kept mumbling his name in your sleep."

"W-what else did I say?"

"That he got away…oh, and who's Lucy?"

"Sh-she was my mom."

"Was?" Boost repeated in surprise, but then he regretted saying it when he saw Queen close her eyes tightly, and more tears started spilling from her eyes. "Ok, ok…look, I'm sorry…I guess it ain't really my business."

"No, it's not," Queen sniffled, "but I'm glad you care."

"I-I don't care, I just…I'm just curious. Your crying woke me up, and now I've got a splitting headache," Boost denied while rolling his eyes.

"Then let's go get some coffee at Flo's," Queen suggested after wiping her tears away, and she meekly smiled at Boost, who only scoffed at her sincerity.

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

DJ awoke to a brittle dryness in his mouth and throat, and groggily blinked his eyes open to the bright morning sun seeping through the window, and it glimmered on his right side since the window was on his side of the bed.

But that was when he remembered last night, and how he and Eleanor had to share a bed at the Cozy Cone—and their kiss. DJ smirked at how proud he was to finally show Eleanor how he felt about her, and speaking of Eleanor, the said white Toyota Innova suddenly moved closer into DJ's touch.

DJ smiled at the beautiful sight of his best friend sleeping soundly, and he tried to keep as still as possible to let her sleep in. Sadly, his wish wasn't granted when Eleanor's eyes soon fluttered open, and she let out a long and soft yawn.

And when she saw DJ snuggled next to her, she closed her eyes and blushed.

"Good morning, DJ."

"Good morning, beautiful." Eleanor could only blush even deeper and giggle like a school girl. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you—especially after last night. Did you really mean that kiss, DJ?"

"I wouldn't've kissed you if I didn't. in fact, I'm gonna tell you a secret, Ellie—I've had a crush on you since third grade," DJ admitted with a chuckle, and he started blushing too.

"R-really? I s-started having f-feelings for you in fifth g-grade," Eleanor stuttered with a small smile.

"I can't believe we've loved each other that long, and we never even knew it," DJ pointed out in awe.

"Well, we know now. I love you, DJ." Eleanor then gathered the courage to give DJ a little kiss on his fender.

"I love you too, Ellie," DJ sighed lustfully, and kissed gently her back on the lips.

"Want to go get some breakfast?"

"That'd be great."

* * *

Wingo and Snot Rod woke up to the horrid screeching rust of the gate to the Impound Lot, as Angel stood on the other side. But strangely enough, they were as tired as they usually were when Sheriff or Angel woke them up; they felt much more rested than usual.

"What time is it?" Wingo asked groggily.

"It's eleven thirty—thought I'd let you guys sleep in this morning," Angel replied with a soft smile.

"Well, aren't you just a peach?" Wingo chuckled sarcastically, as Angel unlocked his parking boot.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'," Angel informed with a smirk, and she then went to unlock Snot Rod's parking boot, "but you boys just keep this to yourself, ok?"

"Wait, your uncle doesn't know about this?" Wingo laughed in surprise, and Angel nodded in response, "wow, it seems even the deputy has a little bit of bad girl in 'er!"

"No, it's just gratitude—last night was fun, so it was the least I could do," Angel quickly corrected, and drove out of the Impound Lot.

"Oh, c'mon, that doesn't count as a thank you in my book!" Wingo called while quickly driving up by her side.

"Then what does?"

"A little kiss would suffice."

"Not until you've proven to me that you're a peaceful citizen, but not try." Wingo couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes at Angel's stubbornness, and he slowed down a bit, allowing Snot Rod to catch up and talk with him alone.

"At least you HAD a date last night, Wingo…the girl I like's still mad at me," Snot Rod pointed out with a sad sigh.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Girl? What girl? You're hidin' feelin's from 'er Snot, so spill!" Wingo demanded and screeched to a halt, and he smiled at the Bragatron Roadburner in expectance.

"I-I kinda wrecked her side by accident, and now I'm pretty sure her dad's out ta get me," Snot Rod shamefully explained.

"Well, do ya like her? Like REALLY like her?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, if ya want her dad off your back, then ya gotta grow a pair."

"Pair of what?"

"Oh, Snot Rod…" Wingo sighed in disappointment while shaking his hood slowly.

"What? What'd I say?" Snot Rod urged, but then he suddenly felt another sneeze coming on, and it larger than he anticipated, sending him in reverse in the other direction.

"Whoa! Snot Rod?!" shouted the voice of a car Snot Rod whipped right passed and barely missed, and Snot Rod couldn't believe it when it was none other than Charlotte.

"You two know each other?" Wingo cut in with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, Snot Rod and I kinda bumped into each other not long ago—and speaking of which, are you ok, Snot Rod? That sneeze sounded awful," Charlotte asked Snot Rod with conern.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…I'm fi-ah…ACHOO!" Snot Rod lied while blushing a bit, but he was once again cut off by a large and unpleasant sneeze.

"No, you're definitely not fine, Snot Rod. Come with me, I know just the thing that can help," Charlotte insisted while grabbing one of Snot Rod's front tires with her own, and started dragging him into town.

Wingo couldn't help but chuckle evilly at how Snot Rod was too scared to stand up to his crush, but he silently wished him luck, anyway.

* * *

 **Sorry that Snot Rod and Charlotte never got a date in the last chapter like the others, I just didn't think I could add in a fourth couple. Yeah, I know it's a poor excuse, but just stay with me, alright? Just be patient. It'll be worth it, I promise.**

 **Anyway, jeez, Queen's got some traumatizing childhood memories, huh? And who is this Sawyer character? All I can say is that you'll want to remember him because he may just be an important part to the story, specifically with Queen(not to give away any spoilers or anything).**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Nettle Leaf Tea

Chapter 13 - Nettle Leaf Tea

Poor Snot Rod didn't know how to say no to the sweetest girl ever, so he was helplessly dragged by the sky blue Chevrolet Camaro all the way to Ramone's House of Body Art.

But upon entering the paint-reeking building, one terrifying thought stuck with Snot Rod…

"I-is your dad here?"

"Oh, no, he's out buying new paint, but you really don't have to be scared of him. I talked to him the other day, and he understands it was just an accident," Charlotte reassured with a sweet smile, and then she finally let go of Snot Rod's tire, "ok, just wait here. I'll be right back."

Charlotte then disappeared into the back room without another word, leaving Snot Rod alone to think to himself… _what's this girl planning? What's she REALLY gonna do ta me? …Man, I hope ta God Ramone's not here,_ Snot Rod rambled on worriedly in his head, actually quivering in fear on the outside.

"Ok, I'm ba—are you ok, Snot Rod? You're shivering," Charlotte called while driving back out of the back room, but she paused and checked over Snot Rod when she saw him shaking.

"W-what? U-uh, yeah, n-no…I-I'm fine, it's just…guess it's just a-a draft, o-or somethin'," Snot Rod lied while stuttering pathetically, but Charlotte didn't buy the adorable sheepish grin he was giving her.

"Calm down, Snot Rod, it'll be ok. Just look." Charlotte then held up a silver tray with a single coffee mug, where steam rose up from a transparent, dark yellow liquid.

"U-uh…what is that?" Snot Rod asked in disgust while taking a whiff, and he cringed when it was something he has certainly never smelled before.

"It's nettle leaf tea," Charlotte chuckled at his reaction, "they grow out here in the western parts of the country, and when made into tea, they help relieve allergies."

"Really? I've never heard of that. My doctor definitely never told me that," Snot Rod pointed out in surprise.

"Well, you're from Drag City, right?"

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"It says 'Drag City' on your license plate. But anyway, the point is, Drag City is in the east, and nettles don't grow there, which means your doctor probably hasn't heard of it either."

"Huh…ok, so…what now?" Snot Rod questioned awkwardly.

"Well, you drink it. Go on," Charlotte simply replied, and gave Snot Rod the cup before he could say anything else. But Snot Rod just stared down into the cup in disbelief, and then back up into Charlotte's expectant eyes.

And being unable to resist her eyes, Snot Rod eventually sighed and gave in, lifting the cup to his lips and taking the tiniest taste testing sip.

"Well…?" Charlotte tried.

"It's…whoo, it's fresh! What's in it?" Snot Rod asked with a smile, as he took a deep breath in and out from the sudden freshness on his breath.

"Well, I always mix the nettle leaves with red raspberry leaves and peppermint leaves, so I'm guessing it's the peppermint, but that's just how I make it," Charlotte replied with a cheeky smile.

"Well, it's good. You cook?" Snot Rod mused before taking another larger sip, making Charlotte blush.

"N-not really…my dad's teaching me about body art."

"So, medical stuff?"

"More or less. I guess you could say I'm training to be a doctor."

"Really? 'Cause you'd make an adorable nurse."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Snot Rod snapped while blushing even darker than Charlotte, and he quickly chugged down the rest of the tea and set it back on the tray, "well, thanks for the tea, Charlie!"

With that, Snot Rod clinched his teeth together in embarrassment towards himself, and he quickly turned around and sped out of the shop, leaving behind a surprised Charlotte.

But as sudden as Snot Rod's actions were, Charlotte couldn't help but eventually smile and blush while staring in the direction that he drove off, even though he was no longer visible.

 _He's so sweet,_ she blushed even more at that thought.

"Hey, Charlie!"

"Oh, uh…h-hi, Dad," Charlotte greeted back, as she practically jumped when Ramone's loud voice startled her, and her dad then drove into the shop.

"What'cha doin', Charlie?"

"Oh, I was just helping out a patient with some allergies."

"Oh, yeah? What'd ya give 'em?"

"Some nettle leaf tea."

"Aww, that's my baby girl, helpin' people feel better!" Ramone cheered and pecked his daughter's fender with a little kiss.

"Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore!" Charlotte sheepishly argued while somehow blushing even more.

"Not physically, but you'll always be my baby," Ramone informed with a chuckle, "hey, you remember Flo, right?"

"Yeah, you married about ten years ago, right?"

"Yup! And she's been dyin' ta meet you these past few weeks—really, you just need ta get outta the house more, and meet the whole town."

"I guess so…"

"Well, c'mon, then Flo's waitin' for us at the diner, and she's got someone she wants you to meet."

* * *

DJ and Eleanor casually drove up to Flo's V8 Café together, as nearly half of the town was already there for breakfast.

"Wow, it's a bit busy this morning. What day is it?" Eleanor asked out of curiosity upon seeing Mia and Tia dash back and forth with everyone's orders.

"I…think it's Friday," DJ slowly replied.

"That explains the crowd. Friday's breakfast special is always pancakes—at least, that's what Mum said…wait! Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late for work!"

"Actually, honey, you get the day off!" a familiar voice called, as Flo herself drove up to her daughter.

"W-what? I don't understand," Eleanor informed, dumbfounded.

"I got some people I want 'cha ta meet, honey, so I want you ta take the day off ta spend time with 'em."

"Really? Who?"

"Hey, Flo, baby!"

"Oh, hi, Ramone! Great timin', honey!" DJ and Eleanor were both surprised when they saw Ramone, from the body art shop, drive up to Flo and kiss her passionately on the lips.

"Um…" Eleanor piped up with wide eyes after Ramone and Flo broke apart.

"Eleanor, this is my husband, Ramone, and his daughter, Charlotte," Flo introduced with a smirk.

"Hey," Ramone greeted nonchalantly.

"O-ok…b-but where is this 'Charlotte'?" Eleanor questioned nervously.

"Wha-? Oh, quit hidin', Charlotte! Come meet your new sister!" Ramone called while scanning behind him with his rearview mirrors, until he saw Charlotte hiding behind a gas pump. And she could see her own reflection in his mirrors, so she knew there was no sense in hiding anymore, and so she slowly drove out from behind the pump.

"H-hi…" she greeted sheepishly.

"H-hello…so, um…we're sisters, huh? That's very neat…I-I'm Eleanor, by the way," Eleanor began softly.

"Nice to meet you, Eleanor…I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie," Charlotte gently informed, as to not be rude.

"But I still have one question. Why didn't you tell me sooner that you re-married, Mum?" Eleanor asked while glancing at her mom with a cocked brow.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell me you married someone else too, Dad?" Charlotte added, and she looked at her dad with expectancy.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Flo informed with a smirk.

"Surprise!" Ramone jokingly cheered.

"That, I didn't know you'd be comin' out here; haven't heard from ya in a while before then. You never even called me," Flo pointed out dramatically.

"Sorry, Mum. I guess I just didn't know how else to tell you other than in person," Eleanor sighed in shame.

"It's alright, honey," Flo chuckled, but then she noticed DJ, and smiled when she noticed he'd just been standing behind Eleanor silently the whole time, "who's your friend, Eleanor?"

"Oh! Mum, this is DJ, he's been my best friend since kindergarten," Eleanor happily introduced while backing up beside DJ's side.

"Hey, more than just friends, and you know it," DJ chuckled quietly.

"Yes, I know," Eleanor giggled while giving his fender a little kiss.

"Hey, now! When'd this happen? And why wasn't I made aware sooner, huh?" Flo joked, but she couldn't help but smile at the couple. But just then, Ramone drove up right in front of DJ, and he rose on his hydraulics, easily towering over the Reko-Do Spinner.

"Hey, I may not be her real father, but you better treat her nicely, man—or else you'll feel the REAL rage of an overprotective dad. Got it, man?" Ramone growled, glaring daggers down at poor DJ.

"Y-yes, Sir!" DJ quickly replied while rapidly nodding.

"Hey, I'm just kiddin'. We've cool man," Ramone joked while lowering back down, but then he leaned in and lowered his voice, almost threateningly, "but seriously, you better be respectful to your woman."

"Ok, please, don't scare him, Ramone," Eleanor pleaded while driving between the two boys to put some space between them.

"Hey, ya know you can call me 'Dad' now. I don't mind," Ramone informed sincerely.

"That may take some getting used to…n-not to be rude, but I think I'll just call you 'Ramone' for now," Eleanor chuckled with a blush.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat, man," Ramone admitted with a shrug.

* * *

 **Yay, new family, Eleanor and Charlotte are sisters, and DJ and Eleanor are officially together! What could be better than that?!**

 **Oh, that's right: progression. But we will continue to progress through the story in the next chapter, and the chapter after that, and the chapter after that, and so on...**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	14. Chapter 14 - He's My Uncle

Chapter 14 - He's my Uncle

"Ugh…my head…I feel like shit," poor Boost growled while closing his eyes tightly, as he and Queen were still waiting for their drinks at Flo's.

"Told ya you should've gotten more sleep," Queen pointed out with a smirk.

"You're just happy 'cause you're head don't feel like it's gettin' ripped apart."

"No, it doesn't, but that doesn't mean you're the only one having a bad morning."

"Oh? You're referring ta that nightmare-ish memory? The one that's SO horrible that ya won't even discuss it out loud?"

"I know you don't mean that. It's just the hangover talking."

"You have no idea…"

"Here's your drinks, guys!" Mia informed as she quickly pulled up and unloaded their coffees from her silver tray, and she drove off before they could thank her.

"I swear, if they forgot the extra cream again, I'm gonna lose it," Boost grunted while taking his drink and pulling off the lid to make sure the extra cream was there.

"But that's not gonna help you're headache, is it?" Queen mockingly informed before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Queen, if ya care 'bout me so much, than why don't 'cha just admit ya love me already?" Boost questioned with a cocky smirk.

"Don't be so confident in yourself, Mister. I play hard ta get," Queen chuckled.

"Oh, I know. You've been nothing ever since we met."

"Good. That means I'm only pulling you closer."

"Oh, if it's close you want…" Boost suddenly shuffled over until he was pressed against Queen's side, and she had nowhere to go because there was a gas pump on her other side, so she was trapped.

"You're no chick magnet, but you are pretty irresistible, Boost," Queen snickered in defeat.

"Hey!" a firm voice called, and Queen and Boost instantly perked up when a serious Sheriff rolled up to them, "You two hooligans were out late, right?"

"H-how do you know that?" Queen stuttered as she and Boost shared nervous glances.

"I followed you to the Wheel Well, but that's not important. Did you see any suspicious trucks last night?"

"No."

"I was too drunk ta give a crap."

"Well, victims have reported a long-time wanted criminal in the area. He's a black Ford f150 with green eyes and a New York license plate, so keep an eye out for him."

Just the description alone was making Queen's engine turn cold, and she started quivering quite noticeably.

"You alright there, Missy?" Sheriff questioned with concern, and Boost couldn't help but be concerned over her shaking too.

"U-uh…w-what's his name?" Queen finally asked, her voice meek with fear.

"Sawyer Annabelle."

Queen's eyes immediately shot wide upon hearing that name, as many horrible bad memories about him fluttered into her mind; what he did to her, her family, and just everything that made him the monster he was.

"Yo, Queen, you're spacin'. You ok?" Boost piped up.

"N-no…I'm in trouble!" Queen's voice was small at first, but it turned into a cry for help when she suddenly sped out of the café. And when Boost tried to go after her, Sheriff quickly stopped him.

"Let 'er be, Sonny Boy. If I know anything about women, ya gotta let 'em deal with their past alone; otherwise, she'll give ya the horrible reverse psychology/silent treatment. Trust me, I know," Sheriff grimly pointed out.

"B-but you just said there was a criminal around!" Boost protested.

"I didn't say he was spotted near Radiator Springs. But don't worry. If that punk does show his face anywhere near here, Angel and I will taze some sense inta him."

"Yeah, right. How would an old man like you know anything about girls?! And you ain't the boss a' me, grandma!" With that, Boost purposely turned and kicked up dust in Sheriff's face and sped after Queen.

Meanwhile, the said female yellow Ford Mustang drove all the way out to Willie's Butte, bawling and shaking in terror.

"Hey, Queenie!"

Queen jumped upon hearing Angel's voice, and she quickly wiped her tears away before the black Lamborghini pulled up to her left side.

"That's the second time you've sped through town at dangerous speeds. What is wrong with you?" Angel clearly wasn't happy about Queen speeding, and she glared at her while waiting for an answer.

"I'm in trouble…I-I'm in trouble, Angel! You gotta help me!" Queen snapped and suddenly grabbed Angel and shook her violently.

"Ok, whoa, whoa! Calm down! Don't touch a commanding officer. Now, tell me what's wrong already," Angel demanded and pushed the frantic Ford Mustang off.

"Did you hear about the Ford f150?!"

"Yeah, Uncle Sheriff radioed a while ago. But what about him?"

"He's out ta get me, I just know it!"

"Out to get you? What are you talking about?"

"Sawyer, he's my uncle!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! And he killed my-!"

Suddenly, a thunderous gunshot echoed throughout the desert air, and it could even be heard all the way back in town, making the townsfolk stop in their tracks.

But they were the ones least in danger compared to Angel and Queen, as a large truck by the same description of Sheriff's from earlier crept out of the bushes from hiding, and he grasped a hand gun in his right front tire.

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't you dare rat me out, Queenie," Sawyer growled deeply, paralyzing the girls with fear, which made him grin, "How's my favorite niece been?"

* * *

"What was that?"

"Sounded like a gunshot!"

"Where did it come from?!"

Frantic and paranoid comments echoed throughout the café and the rest of town, as no one could figure out where the source of the shooting was.

"Calm down, everyone! This crowdin' and fear isn't gonna help!" Sheriff boomed angrily, making a majority of the population of Radiator Springs finally calm down.

"Hey, it sounded like it came from Willie's Butte!" Wingo pointed out loudly.

"Angel's patrollin' out there," Sheriff informed with realization.

"What?!" Wingo exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the girls out on Willie's Butte still weren't faring any better; even when Angel attempted to pull out her tazer and shock him, he quickly blocked with his other front tire and ripped the device from her grasp.

"I know you newbies don't guns yet. Just tazers and night sticks, right? Well, news flash, Sister: a bullet through your pretty little head beats electricity and sticks ANY day," Sawyer chuckled darkly while aiming at Angel, who was guarding Queen.

But just before he could pull the trigger, a purple Kyoku Jitsu blazed into the scene and braked in front of Angel; just as Sawyer fired, and he struck Boost in the back right tire.

"Boost?!" Queen and Angel exclaimed in shock, as the said Kyoku Jitsu cried out and grunted in pain, and his tire was quickly leaking air and blood.

"You wanna die too?! That fine by me!" Sawyer scolded and aimed his gun again, but another force, a bright green and purple Wingo Gashi in particular, suddenly swooped in and prevented him from hitting anyone by ramming into his side at full speed.

This resulted in both Sawyer and Wingo tumbling down the rise, and rolling onto the tracks; luckily, they merely escaped with a few bad dents and scratches, and they landed right side up when they stopped rolling.

"Wingo?! What are you doing?!" Angel cried in terror.

"Bein' a good citizen!" Wingo replied with a smirk after he shook the pain off, and he glared at Sawyer afterwards, "NO ONE gets away with hurtin' girls like that! You're vile, man! You disgust me!"

"Oh? You think THAT'S disgusting?" Sawyer cackled and smiled a huge toothy grin at the Wingo Gashi, "I killed my brother in cold blood, I killed his wife when she didn't love me back—and now I'm gonna kill my brother's only daughter!"

"No, you're not!" Before Sawyer could comprehend it, he glanced up to find Boost suddenly launching himself off from atop the rise, and he literally bounced off of Sawyer's top after landing really hard on him.

"OW! WHY, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FER THAT!" Sawyer's voice was practically louder than thunder, as he started chasing Boost around Willie's Butte. Luckily, despite one tire already blown out, Boost's nitrous tank managed to keep him fast enough to avoid the raging black truck.

"Ya wanna hit me?! C'mon then! I'll make it easy for ya!" Boost called mockingly and slowing enough after the first turn for Sawyer to catch up. Unfortunately, like he planned, the truck didn't veer to his right, towards the huge cactus pit hidden by the high rise ledge of the dirt track like he needed.

The plan was to make push him off the track and into the cactus pit, giving Sheriff or other authorities time to catch up and deal with him once and for all. But with Sawyer on his left instead of his right, Boost was running out of options and time; especially when Sawyer grinned evilly at him and aimed his gun at him.

But as Boost was staring down the barrel of the gun, he saw hope in the distance quickly approaching. And with that acknowledgement, Boost suddenly sped up again, moving out of the way just in time before Wingo side-swiped Sawyer and sent him slipping off the track and into the cactus pit.

But even though Wingo was lucky enough to drift and stop himself in time before sharing Sawyer's fate, Boost wasn't as lucky and was heading for the second turn on the track. At the end was the same cactus pit, the same one he crashed into when he raced Queen; only this time he wouldn't make it because he knew that another horrible crash like that would damage his engine beyond repair.

And the population of Radiator Springs watched in horror as Boost desperately tried to put on his breaks, but he could never stop in time, and…

CRASH

* * *

 **Wow...yeah, I won't lie, this was an intense chapter to write, but I feel like it's a little rushed. Does it feel rushed to you? I hope not.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. And with that being said, this is probably the second last chapter, so there'll only be one chapter left(maybe two).** **But what will happen to Boost? Will he live, or die? And how will Queen react?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Consider it a Promise

Chapter 15 - Consider it a Promise

The soft and slow beeping of a heart monitor was the only sound in the hospital room, apart the faint and raspy breathing of Boost; his paint and exterior metal was bent and battered very badly, dried blood was smeared across his body from huge gashes all over him, and tubes were running into his mouth and hood to pump oxygen and keep breathing.

He had been unconscious ever since the fight with Sawyer, which was two weeks ago, and the doctors said he was showing no signs of life or recovery. All they could do was wait.

That's all anyone could do, especially Queen; she never left his side since then, barely even making exceptions for bathroom breaks or food. The other Tuners would check in on their leader and friend as often as they could, but none were as around as often…or as guilty as Queen.

"H-hey, B-Booster Seat…remember that?" Queen began meekly, and her lip threatened to quiver, "Yeah…I-I don't know if you can hear me, but…I-I just wanted to thank you…and apologize."

Tears also threatened to spill from Queen's eyes, as she sniffled from the guilt inside.

"You saved my life, Boost…but you also got hurt because of me. H-he was after me, but now you're…" Queen could barely speak the next word, fearing that it may be true, "And it's because of me. I'm sorry, Boost…just, please…please be ok…"

She couldn't back her tears any longer, as she clenched her teeth and eyes shut tightly and tears poured down like waterfalls, and she buried her face in Boost's side.

"You…were the most fun I've ever had…no one's ever stuck around me like you have…risked so much like you have…and all for me…I think…I think you're my best friend…a-and…a-and if I lose you, I…I won't be able to forgive myself, Boost…if you go, I-I'll be all alone…I have no family left…but you…you're all I have left in the world…"

"Miss?" a gentle voice a nurse piped up, as she awkwardly peeked in through the door when she saw Queen crying, "Sorry to bother you, but visiting hours will be ending in ten minutes."

"Ok…thank you. I was leaving soon, anyway," Queen sniffled in denial, and the nurse nodded and drove down the hall.

But as soon as she left, more tears continued to spill from Queen's eyes, and she couldn't take them off Boost's more dead than alive form.

"I was all alone before you came along…I don't wanna be alone again…" Queen whimpered meekly, and she suddenly buried her face in Boost's side. But something snapped in Queen upon crying into Boost again, and it made her shakily pucker her lips before placing a little kiss on his fender.

The sound of someone clearing their throat rudely broke the silence, and Queen jumped back from Boost and turned to find the other three Tuners, along with Eleanor, Angel, and Charlotte, all standing in the hall outside the room.

"H-how…how long have you been there?" Queen questioned in embarrassment, and quickly wiped all of her tears away.

"Actually-OOMF!" Wingo was about to reply, but Angel suddenly slugged him in the side. He was still pretty sensitive all over ever since ramming head on into a huge truck like Sawyer twice, and his injuries were luckily very minor compared to Boost's.

"We just got here," the black Lamborghini quickly pointed out to be polite, "We thought we'd check on him one last time today before visiting hours are over. Oh, and Queen?"

"Hmm?"

"Just know that you're not alone. What ever happens, we're all here for you. Right?" Angel asked and checked her rearview mirror, and the others immediately verbally agreed and nodded.

"He's our friend too, and he always knew how ta protect the gang," DJ pointed out firmly yet softly, "He always knew how to protect everything he loved."

Queen knew what DJ was implying, and yet another single tear rolled down her hood.

"And in return, he may never wake up…it's all my fault!"

"What happened was not your fault," Eleanor protested.

"Yeah, it was your uncle. He was the real monster," Charlotte added.

"But don't worry. Sheriff and I dealt with the punk; he'll be lucky if he doesn't get the electric lift when the court's through with him," Angel firmly informed.

"Thank you, guys. I really appreciate the support and everything. And Wingo, I can't thank you enough for driving Sawyer into the cactus pit; that was very brave of you," Queen began with a smile and paused, allowing Wingo to smirk boastfully, but she then sighed and frowned again, "But all these efforts can't do anything to help Boost."

"Queen, I promise, the doctors are doing everything they can for him," Angel softly reassured.

"Well, it's not enough!" the yellow Ford Mustang suddenly snapped, and she drove passed everyone to get out of the room. And after she left, everyone in the room went silent with guilt, knowing they couldn't do anything to help her or Boost, but they really wished they could.

"Boost, man, you really need ta wake up," DJ piped up, even though he wasn't sure if Boost could even hear him.

"Yeah. It's Queen, she needs you," Wingo added sadly.

"She needs you more than we ever needed you as our leader," Snot Rod pointed out, and he nearly started crying himself, "Come ta think of it, we all need you. You've been the best leader ever."

"And we couldn't ask for a better one," Wingo sighed in defeat, blushing in embarrassment since he usually isn't so sappy.

"We wouldn't be the Tuners without you, man," DJ stated sadly, trying not to cry himself.

"Aww, that was beautiful, boys," Eleanor cooed while wiping some of her tears, and they even drew Angel and Charlotte to tears.

"You guys are saps…" a hoarse voice grunted, and they all gasped upon realizing it was Boost's voice.

"Boost!" Snot Rod cheered.

"You're alive!" DJ exclaimed happily.

"Welcome back, dude," Wingo chuckled reassuringly.

"Thanks. And of course I'm alive…nothin' can slow the Boost," Boost chuckled, only to cough horribly afterwards. But when he finally stopped coughing, he noticed something was missing.

"Hey…w-where's Queen?"

* * *

The said Ford Mustang was visiting the cafeteria for the first time in days, and she ordered a cheese burger with a side of fries and a diet coke. But after she chose a chair and started eating for the first time in quite a while, she couldn't take her mind off of the purple Kyoku Jitsu.

"You're going to want to get that to go," came a familiar voice, and Queen didn't even bother as Angel pulled up.

"I'm not in the m-."

"He's awake!"

Queen only turned and looked at the Lamborghini in shock and awe, and she barely waited another second before abandoning her food and dashing off to Boost's room.

And as soon as she got back, she gasped upon seeing Boost awake again, and he smiled meekly at her.

"You look worse than me, heh…you didn't get any sleep, did you?"

"Me? What about you? you nearly d…" Queen began with excitement, but then she paused when she realized what she was about to say, and her smile immediately disappeared, "I-I'm so sorry! I-!"

"Just because I appeared dead didn't mean I couldn't hear everything," Boost interrupted with a smirk, but he shakily raised a tire to Queen and cupped her fender, "But I'm glad you care. And quit sayin' you're sorry. None of it was your fault."

"You mean you're really not mad?" Queen stuttered, and tears once again pricked at her eyes.

"How could I be mad at a girl who just kissed me, especially when I haven't returned the kiss?" Boost asked with a smirk, and he caught Queen completely off guard when he suddenly pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

The boys all wolf whistled and cat called while the girls cooed and awwed at the adorable moment. And even though they never said it aloud, Queen and Boost already knew that the kiss meant they really cared about each other. Maybe even loved each other.

* * *

It had been three months since Boost made a great recovery, and he and the others finally returned to Radiator Springs, where nearly the entire town was waiting there for him with a welcome back party. It was mostly to say thanks for being a hero and helping to finally catch Sawyer, who hasn't been heard from since.

But even in just the span of three months, many more wonderful things occurred over time; Angel finally decided to give Wingo a chance and date him, given how he proved himself to be a better citizen when helping take out Sawyer, which Angel was really proud of; Snot Rod was brave enough to eventually confront Charlotte's father, Ramone, and tell him that he wanted to date her, and Ramone luckily accepted and didn't flip out…much; and the most exciting of all was that DJ expressed his true love to Eleanor and proposed to her, and she didn't hesitate to say yes.

And now, on the beautiful night of their wedding, the Tuners, their dates, and a majority of town either smiled or cried tears of joy when Eleanor and DJ sealed their love with a kiss.

"I just love weddings!" Snot Rod burst out crying when he couldn't hold his tears back anymore, and he blew snot into a large tissue as his date comforted him by patting his side with a gentle tire.

"Me too, Jacob. Me too," Charlotte chuckled with a sniffle, as she was shedding some tears too.

"Hey, you wanna just sign some papers instead of havin' some corny ceremony like this when we get married?" Wingo asked his date with a smirk.

"Hey, whoa, whoa! Don't get ahead of yourself, Winegrower! We've barely been together for two months," Angel protested while punching Wingo's side, but she couldn't help but smile either.

"Aw, c'mon, ya know I'm gonna ask ya one day, right?" Wingo chuckled in defeat.

"Well, thank you for the heads up," Angel giggled before giving Wingo's fender a little kiss.

* * *

That night, after everyone had had their fair share of wedding cake, and just before the newly weds were about to leave to begin their honeymoon, a certain gang leader and his date a visit were compensating an important matter.

"That's it. We're split like a banana split," Boost declared in defeat.

"Oh, c'mon! Just 'cause one of your gang members gets hitched doesn't mean the Tuners are splitting up. Everyone gets married eventually, you know that," Queen tried to reassure, but then she grinned, "It'll happen ta you, too."

"Really? Got any hot women in mind?" Boost joked with a smirk, and he chuckled darkly when that Queen to punch his tire rather hard. But this kind of rough housing was normal for this couple; they knew they only hurt each other out of love.

"If you pick me, I'm gonna be one hell of a wife. I promise you that," Queen informed with a snarky smile.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Boost admitted flatly.

"She's throwing the bouquet!"

"Oh, here it comes!"

"I'm TOTALLY gonna catch it this time!"

High squeals of over excited girls rang through the air, as they all scrambled to catch the bouquet of flowers Eleanor just threw. But as soon as Queen glanced up to see what broad would catch it, the very bouquet suddenly landed right on her hood.

All of the women instantly sighed and even cried that they weren't the ones to catch it, a few of them even sending a few death glares Queen's way. But she was too busy staring completely shocked at the flowers on her hood, and she was too scared to even move or say anything.

"I don't actually have one right now, but I'd consider it a promise lug nut," Boost remarked jokingly.

"I wouldn't promise any other man," Queen giggled when she finally found her voice and removed the flowers, and she and Boost then pulled closer for a passionate kiss.

The End

* * *

 **Sorry for being too lazy to actually write DJ and Eleanor's wedding:P**

 **But anyway, wow! It's the end! Took long enough, huh? I truly enjoyed writing this story, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it 'cause that's what really matters.**

 **But do not fret, dear readers. There IS going to be a sequel, and it may just be arriving very soon. So, be very sure to keep your eyes open for it. You'll know it when you see it, I'm sure. It won't be that hard to find.**

 **Also, before I go, I'd like to point out that the inspiration for Sawyer was all thanks to Nevuela and their character Slade. Be sure to go check out Nevuela's art and Cars stories on DeviantArt. They're all really cool, and Nev's really talented.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
